Twilight: What If?
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: A vampire can live on animal blood, but can vampire live by animal blood alone? Certainly not. My take on Twilight only with a more traditional/mature approach. B/E eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**I got an idea for a new story. Now, I don't want to call it new, because it's not really 'new' or completely original. I just thought, what if Twilight happened a little differently….like what if vampires didn't sparkle? Or what if things just weren't so convenient for everyone? **

**I'm not going to go full on with this story, b/c I have another one which is my main concern atm (Can't Play on Broken Strings- shameless plug) but once that over, if there's enough interest then I'll continue. With that being said, read on! **

**Oh and expect OOC from Bella mostly. I'm writing this how I would have liked Stephanie Meyer to have. And I'm not a twilight hater, I think the story just needed some ironing out. **

**Twilight: What if**

My mom had remarried to a minor league baseball player. His name is Phil and seemed to be a well grounded guy, if not a bit delusional concerning his hopeless career. But scatterbrained Renee loved him and he made her happy in a way that I haven't seen in a long time. Some kind of baseball traveling opportunity landed in Phil's hands and Renee was anxious and excited to support him and travel with him.

The only thing really holding Renee back from following through with her wishes was my presence. I didn't want her to regret now going, so I convinced her that I would go to Forks, Washington and live with my dad Charlie. I have to admit, this wasn't a total selfless gesture. Moving in with my dad would allow me more freedom in many ways.

I wouldn't have to worry about what was going on with Renee. God knows I love her but it was time I started living my life as a kid instead of the parent. Phil and Renee drove me to the airport and I was anticipating the overly dramatic goodbyes.

"Now Bella, I want you to write every day. And call me when you get there! I can't believe I'm losing my baby." Renee gushed, crushing my frail frame in a hug.

"Mom, I was born an adult remember? I don't know about every day, but we'll stay in touch of course." I smiled. Phil had to literally pull her back so I caught my flight on time. Waving one last time, I board the plane and settle in for one long flight to the rainy capital of the world. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea and instead of freedom, this was a self imposed prison. Whatever it turns out to be, it's too late for regrets now.

Too many hours later, the hostess sounded over the intercom signaling our arrival to the 'wonderful' town of Forks. Finally landing, I quickly grab my carry-on bag and make for the exit. Leaning on his cop car, I see Charlie waving over at me, awkward.

We used to see each other for two weeks every summer, but that changed as I got older. Me and my dad were more of the independent type and preferred to stay to ourselves. Of course I still cared about him, he was my dad after all. I guess it was just nature running it's course. Walking over to him, we exchange brief hugs.

"Hey Bells, long time no see. I was pleasantly surprised that you wanted to live me." Charlie chucked my bags in the back of the cruiser. I saw now where I got my low self esteem from.

"Yeah, a change of scenery is always nice and we haven't seen in other in awhile." Getting in the passenger seat, the ride was filled with comfortable silence. Pulling up I noticed the house had not changed at all since I've last visited.

Can't say I'm surprised. Charlie was a man's man and beautifying his house wasn't really high up on his list of things to do. He always stuck to the clichéd saying, "if it ain't broke don't fix it." One thing out of place, was this horrific red pickup truck. It looked lit it was on it's last leg and wouldn't survive much longer.

Charlie saw me glaring at the eyesore and interrupted my thoughts. "You like it? I bought it off of Billy, a real bargain. Thought you could use something to drive around in."

Great, now I have rusty truck, older than the pyramids. Well if it works, at least for awhile I guess I'll make the best of it. Not a big fan of walking. Taking a minute, I think about how to respond. 'It sucks' wouldn't really be appropriate.

"Um, thanks dad. You really didn't have to, I was saving up for a car." I smiled at him, he appeared to be content with my answer.

"Free is always better I'd say. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Charlie handed me the keys to my new clunker and we went inside, escaping the freshly fallen rain. Sitting in my room, I start to unpack. Charlie had set up a computer in the room for me. It was one of Renee's conditions, but it was just as much of a dinosaur as the scrap metal outside. But I guess it's the effort that counts right?

I hear a few voices in the front yard and open the window. Charlie is talking to two guys, one in a wheelchair. They look familiar but I can't quite place them. Noting their complexion, I see that they're from the La Push reservation. Curiosity besting me, I go out to greet them.

"Hey." I throw out.

"You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob right Bella?" Charlie asked. He was more animated around Billy, almost reverting back to his childhood.

"Yeah, I remember playing with you and…Rachael right?" I turn to Jacob. He seemed a bit too thrilled that I remembered this.

"Right, well it's just me now. My sisters ran off to get married and go to college or some ridiculousness like that." Jacob chuckled.

We made small talk for a little while longer before the Blacks left. Charlie had already registered me into Forks High and I wasn't really looking forward to it. With such a terribly small town, I was bound to be it's source of excitement for much too long.

**((AN: Well, that was boring. It'll be better in the next chapter, this was just the intro. Reviews wouldn't be a bad thing to get. **

**Till next time,**

**SweetXSacrifice))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First School Day**

Mornings, as well as all other times, were times where it was expected to fend for oneself in the Swan house. That was fine by me since I really didn't see Charlie donning a spatula in any of his single life and I wasn't one ready to be family cook again. Grabbing a bottled water, I leave the house.

Throwing myself into my personal accident on wheels, I try the ignition. Two clicks later it roars, literally roars to life. Going down the road I'm hesitant to even go the speed limit, I would like for this 'truck' to work at least a little while longer.

Pulling up, I see that my ride fits in well. Targeting the school guidance office, I memorize the location and park. Climbing down from the driver's seat, I'm surprised to find a silver Volvo among all the clunkers. How pathetic this town is. It's almost as if that normal Volvo has the status of a Corvette or something similarly striking.

Holding back a snort, I push forward while holding my jacket close to me. Of course it's cloudy and the inevitable rain is only moments away. Approaching the door, I try to strategize a way to avoid the crowd of sheltered, over anxious hormone containers.

Settled with walking the whole length of the building just to escape the students, the weather decides to be cruel and release its watery fury upon the earth. Well, I better get this over with. Running the rest of the way through Forks High's generic double doors, I meet the curious stares and murmurs of the miniscule high school population.

A tall, lanky Asian male is the first to break the ice. Probably belongs to the sole Asian family in this horrid town. Smiling, he seems friendly enough as he shoots out his hand. Then again, it's like some criteria for people in small towns to be hospitable.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You must be Isabella, Welcome to the Forks High. I can show you around if you like." Eric spoke with lightening speed. Nerves got the best of him.

"Real excited to be here Eric, and it's just Bella. I found the front office on the way in. But I'll see you around no doubt." I make little effort to hide the sarcastic undertone in my reply.

"Oh, okay well you can sit with us at lunch then. Later Bella!" Eric pats my arm and then runs off as the bell rings.

Maybe I could just record me saying "oh thanks, glad to be here" and replay over a thousand times. Well only 300 or so times in this miniscule school. Two steps later, I got to the guidance office. A middle aged portly, well she was just fat, woman greeted me.

"Oh we have been expecting you dear. Here's your schedule, get all of your teachers to sign it and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Alright, Thanks." Just as quickly as I entered, I leave for a dreary first day. Like I imagined, the first half of classes passed by with everyone holding an annoying interest in my presence. Nothing out of the ordinary in this town. I managed to get walk to the cafeteria by myself. I guess lunch beat the excitement of a new face.

Picking up the meager lunch, I don't get far before being summoned by Eric. Grudgingly walking over to their table I'm introduced to the crowd. I was apparently automatic friends with Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber and Lauren Whatever. Along with Mike Newton who was obviously vying for my affection. That was a losing battle.

Jessica was rambling at an insane speed in a whiney voice that didn't help the matter at all. Giving the appropriate head nods and smiles at various times, I notice the cafeteria doors swing open. Five of the most earth shatteringly beautiful people walk through, it's almost like they are floating by on clouds.

An air of untouchable allure surrounded them. They were paired off except for a lone boy. The girl in front twirled through carefree, lovingly pulling along her boyfriend. He had curly blond hair and strangely, he seemed pained and uptight. Behind them another couple that was just as surreal.

The blonde haired girl, who looked more mythical than real in her beauty, could have been twin to the pain-stricken boy. The guy beside her had stature more of a man than that of a high school student. Despite his giant frame, he possessed as much grace as his friends.

It wasn't until they took their seats that my eyes flickered upon the last of the group. My breathing hitched as I realized he was impossibly, heart wrenchingly beautiful. Golden brown curls were strewn haphazardly on his head in such a way that couldn't have worked for anyone else of lesser caliber.

His head tilted and looked my way. Our eyes met and I was trapped in his dangerously cruel glare. His breathing was notably forced and I could find the power to turn away until Jessica's voice broke through.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens."

"The Cullens? Who are they?" I ask.

"Only the town queers. Their parents, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them from Alaska. They all date each other, which is really weird if you ask me. Well, the last one, Edward, doesn't seem to date. No one is good enough at Forks High I guess." Jessica ended bitterly.

Their names were Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward. It was hard to imagine anyone being good enough for Edward Cullen. Especially anyone at Forks High. I could tell that Jessica had been burned by Edward and had to suppress a laugh, it was funny that she had the gall to think she was anywhere near his league.

"Just because Edward doesn't like you no matter how many times you ask him out Jessica, doesn't mean the Cullens are freaks. I think they're just shy and prefer to stick to themselves." Angela spoke up for them. Turning slightly to them, I could see the one called Emmett smirking over something.

Edward was mesmerized by his untouched food. He was fighting against looking up for reasons unknown. Thinking it safe for me to steal a glance full on, I do so. His head pops up immediately and catches me.

I feel myself blush and shoot my head down. Thankfully the bell sounds, and I hurriedly leave for Biology.

**((There you go, another update! The convo's between people like Jessica/Bella or Bella/Mike or Bella/Edward aren't going to be word for word from the book, but they will accomplish similar things….only in a better way. Review please?))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dissections **

Puppy dog Mike, walks with me to Biology. Once inside, we're met with the typical black lab tables. Everyone is paired up already, except for Edward Cullen. Dumbly standing there, Mike pushes me towards the teacher, Mr. Molina.

Holding out my slip for him to sign, he takes it. In return he hands me a textbook and greets me to the class.

"Hello Isabella, follow along until you can get caught up." He smiles and points out the only seat left. Get caught up? Yeah, right. I'm already light years ahead of this place. Not bothering to correct him, I head to the tables passing a fan.

Looking at Edward he shoots a vile glare in my direction. I can feel the hair on my skin standing on edge. His body tenses and his hand is giving the table a death grip. Frowning, I can't figure out why he's having such a strong reaction to me out of all people.

Once I sit, Edward slides away from me as much as possible. His eyes are black with hate. No, they are literally coal black, and the glare in his eyes has yet to subside. His hand flies to cover his nose as if some foul smell offended him. I noticed no such smell, and it certainly wasn't me.

Trying my best to ignore such odd behavior, I turn my head to Mr. Molina who discusses what we're doing with too much enthusiasm. Getting to our table, the teacher places two petri dishes in front of Edward and I. Inching his hand, Edward pushes my container towards me as if I was contaminated.

Anger starts to swell in me at once. I know I didn't like all the attention and everything, but he didn't have to act like I was so disgusting. Before long, the bell released us and Edward bolted. Going to turn in my form, I see Edward in the office first. Slowing my steps, I wait until he leaves. He's disgruntled yet again.

The secretary smiles at me, taking my slip. Saying the mandatory pleasantries and I leave for my truck. I see the Cullens surrounding the silver Volvo. The Jerk, that's Edward's new and improved name, looks at me again with that angry and hate-filled stare.

Whatever, he can just go to hell for all I care. Miraculously enough, my dinosaur on wheels roared into existence and I slowly made my way home. Charlie's cruiser was there already. Going inside, I see him on the couch.

"Oh hey Bella! How was your first day?" He turned his head. Let me see, weird, shitty, and annoying summed it up pretty well.

"It was okay I guess. Got homework already." I pointed up the stairs and left. I heard him mumble or something and go back to his game. Once in my room, I checked my emails. All from Renee as predicted. She asked the routine questions and I quickly replied.

Laying on the bed I thought back on today. Everyone else played their roles and stuck to the script of all high schools perfectly, but the Cullens. The Cullens were an anomaly and as much as I wanted to ignore them, my thoughts all led to them, well to Edward mostly, in some way. I don't want to sound arrogant or bitchy but no one ever hated me, at least they did a good job of pretending to like me. Rolling over, I notice that it was almost 8 at night. Guess I should feed the children, I mean Charlie excuse me.

_The Next day_

Going to school, I couldn't get there fast enough. The day passed painfully slowly. Eric and Mike were still flirting with me, I guess they couldn't take a hint that I didn't like them that way. At this rate, I won't like them at all. The bell finally sounded for lunch and I practically ran there. Throwing random items on my tray, I plop myself down besides Angela Webber.

"Geez Bella, what's the rush?" Angela smiles at me.

"Oh nothing, it's just they never give us enough time to eat or anything." She shrugged as if she didn't believe me. It was a pretty lame lie. Then the doors opened and they floated in. I counted them in my mind, only four of them were present. It felt like a weight fell onto my heart, dashing my hopes. Dashing hopes that someone who seemed deranged and hateful would show up today so I could see just one more time.

This town is making me crazy I'm sure. All of a sudden the blonde faces me and glares. The faces by her side aren't any different. Okay I get it, the whole family doesn't like me. Perhaps that's better than solely Edward. Too bad it's only Edward's feelings that matter.

Kids were getting up to leave. I guess sometime when I was lost in my reverie, the bell sounded again. I let the others pass before me, I know Edward probably won't be in Biology so I have no real desire to go. This is stupid, why is what Edward doing concern me?

Finally the crowd settles and I leave. Stepping outside the cafeteria doors, I take a moment to breath and just get some air. Most likely the bell will ring again soon, but the only perk of being a new student is I can claim that I can got lost.

"What's with you?" a voice startles me. Turning, I find Edward leaning against the wall next to me. I wonder how long he's been standing there, because that's definitely creepy. Walking over to him I can feel my temper rising. What's with me? Clearly, he's the one with the problem.

"You know, you can't just ask someone what's wrong with them. Especially someone who you've been less than civil to." I state, stopping probably too close to him. Suddenly, his hands shoot up to my arms and he swings me around so my back is to the wall now and he has me trapped. He brought his mouth terrifying close to mine and looked me in the eye. Not stopping there, he moved to whisper in my ear. I could feel his breath beating down on my neck and the chill from his skin.

"Oh, but Isabella. I can ask whatever I want, and so much more." He said huskily and broke away and started walking to his car. Well that definitely and undeniably was the most scary thing that happened so far. It was like he was going to devour me. Yet, embarrassingly enough, I'm pretty sure it turned me on. My heart was just starting to return to normal, but my mind was hardly functional yet.

**((AN: So…a bit ooc for Edward and….oh hell this whole story is OOC. I'm trying to make Edward and the Cullens more vampire like than in the book. And make Bella not so lame. Again, I'm not a twilight hater, but seriously, some things in the book/movie were just wack.**

**Reviews get this updated faster. I do have more popular stories, so this is gets pushed to the back burner quite often unless I get reviews.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The titles have little to do with the chapters, well at least the 2****nd**** half of this title has little to do with the chapter, it just amused me…ha.**

**Chapter 4: Lunch Lines and Sexy Saves**

My days seemed to smash together in a blur. Nothing had any value except for lunch and Biology, all else failed to gain my attention for the most part. Yesterday's scene played out in my mind in a constant mantra. That wasn't normal behavior, even for Edward Cullen who seemed to defy all odds of normality.

The line was moving dreadfully slow, and I was beginning to worry that I might miss the Cullen's grandiose entrance. My eyes shifted from the food table to the doors, anticipating their arrival. Then the voice filled my ears, and if I hadn't caught myself I would have shrieked.

"Looking for someone Bella?" Edward asked, mysteriously he acted friendly. Yup, Edward Cullen is definitely going to make me crazy, it was only a matter of when and where.

"No. It's either look at this tray of unidentifiable food or look around. And personally, I think the latter is the lesser of two evils. Wait…aren't you supposed to be glaring at me, or slipping out snide remarks?" I ask with a tinge of sarcasm filling my voice. I had to maintain some amount of level headedness around him.

"You are right, I have been acting inappropriately around you Isabella and I apologize." He sighed. His eyes were soft with sincerity. I can't forgive him that easily, not without having him believe he can just have his way with me. But maybe that wouldn't be so….argh! I need to get a grip.

"It's Bella and um…don't worry about it." I caved. He smiled victoriously, showing his strangely beautiful teeth. Almost as if he did something taboo, his mouth closed quickly and formed a crooked smile. It was my turn to pay the cashier and I did so quickly.

"Have a good lunch Bella." Edward spoke and I simply nodded before we both escaped to our respective tables.

"Why was Edward Cullen talking to you Bella?" Lauren Malloy asked. Like it was incredulous that Edward would talk to me of all people. Okay, so it was, but she still could have at least tried to hide the disbelief that colored her voice.

"It was nothing really, he uh, just apologized for bumping into me this morning." I wasn't sure why I had lied. Finding my encounter boring, she shrugged it off and turned away. It was time to go to Biology, we were dissecting the planarian worms today. How exciting!

Taking our seats, Mr. Morina was already handing out the petri dishes. Handing Edward his dish, I notice he's staring at me with that same smug grin. He thinks he got to me, well I'll show him.

"So how are you liking Forks, Bella?" Edward asked.

"As well as to be expected I guess. Though Arizona was more my style, I hate just about anything wet. Or cold." I say the last part while looking at him. Again, he smirked. Or maybe grimaced, I'm not completely sure.

"Then why did you move here, if you don't mind me asking." He said, falling in to the role of a perfect gentlemen. A light bulb exploded in my mind as I thought of how to respond.

"But don't you remember Edward? You can ask anything you want." I chuckled as did he. "Anyway, my mom remarried, Phil, and his job calls for travelling. That's not me, so I figured I would grace my father with my presence." I speak sarcastically.

"And this Phil, you don't like?"

"No, he's a great guy, makes my mom happy. I don't know, I just don't like being the third wheel I guess."

"I know how that feels." Edward mutters. I want to ask why, he obviously could have anyone his heart desired, but it wasn't any of my business really.

"Everyone in my family has found their…other half already. I haven't been so lucky yet."

"Oh. It's almost like you knew what I was thinking." I laughed.

"No, I really didn't know. Not with you at least." Edward answered frustrated as if it was bizarre that he couldn't read my mind.

_School Parking Lot_

Walking out of Biology class, I was searching through my backpack for my ipod. Getting to my dilapidated truck, I rest my backpack on the hood to get an easier view. Suddenly I heard loud tire screeching. Turning to see what the commotion is all about, I see a huge van barreling towards me out of control.

Paralyzed with shock, I'm implanted in my spot. Preparing to meet my maker, I feel myself falling on the ground, before the van makes contact, with my head making a painful connection with the asphalt. My vision blacks for a second and I feel someone cradling my head with one arm. Looking up I can see Edward Cullen holding me with his right arm stuck out which, as crazy as it sounds, stopped the van from crashing into me.

He's staring into my eyes with a wild look. An irony smell fills the air and it isn't until then that I notice the side of my forehead is bleeding. A massive headache is already present and I can hear loud sirens in the background. Edward is holding me still, and appears to be having some internal conflict with himself. He leans down and I have no clue what he's doing. He sniffs my forehead where the open wound is and then, raising his mouth to it, licks it.

That's the moment when I surmised that whatever Edward Cullen is, a human isn't one of them.

**((AN: Hum..so I'm changing a few of the original twilight…ness. And I know the whole licking Bella's head is kinda weird but Edward's a vampire dammit and he's going to act like it! Lol))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While I was being hoisted up into the ambulance, Edward seemed to easily talk his way out of going to the hospital. One of the perks of being a doctor's son I suppose. Before the doors swung close, we caught each other's eye. Edward was blatantly bewildered and looked like he was itching to get far away from here fast.

Like some invalid, I was wheeled down to the ER, passing by Tyler Crowley on the way.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Tyler's hand was holding up a gauze on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Things happen right?" I shrug it off and disappear from his view. The EMT parks the stretcher bed, thing and closes the curtain halfway. I guess I'll be spending the better part of my night in here. My mind wanders back to the accident.

My blood seemed to be of great interest to Edward. But why? It had to be more than just concern but nothing rational comes to mind. He did lick my bloody forehead, he pushed that van out the way and he was clearly standing on the other side of the parking lot. The only thought was that Edward was a....no...that's just too insane to even voice out loud.

"Isabella Swan? Looks like you had quite a spill." a voice broke me out of my highly irrational state of mind. Focusing on the speaker I give him my attention.

"Just Bella, Dr. Cullen." I assumed. Though it wasn't much of a guess. He tilted his head, curious as to how I knew his name.

"Edward um, saved me, and it's not that hard to see the two of you are related." I shrugged. His eyes flared for the briefest of seconds before settling back down.

"Of course, let's see what's wrong." Dr. Cullen laid down his clipboard and positioned himself about my head. My dad chose this opportunity to come busting in the ER doors.

"Bells! Are you okay? The school called me and told me what happened." Charlie took a deep breath.

"I'm fine dad, it was just a bump. Woulda been a whole lot worse if Edward hadn't pushed me out of the way." I modified what he really did.

"Edward, your boy?" Charlie looked at Dr. Cullen. He simply nodded.

"Looks like just a minor concussion. Tylenol should do the trick and of course, you can call back if you feel worse. Just take it easy for the rest of the week." Dr. Cullen handed my my discharge papers. I quickly thanked him and tried to take the papers from him. Instead of grabbing the edges, my hand reached too far and I accidently grazed his hand. I pull back instantly embarrassed mostly and then stunned at it's coldness.

"Sorry." I mumbled and feel my cheeks burning red. I push forward, anxious to get home. Thankfully Charlie doesn't probe for anymore questions during the ride home. He did offer to let me stay home tomorrow, but I wasn't one to miss school.

Once at home I made my way over to the dilapidated computer and logged in. As the search engine popped on a good ten minutes later, my fingers hovered over the keys unsure of what I really wanted to do. My finger finally hits the 'v' key but I can't bring myself to follow through with the rest. Hitting the escape key, I abandon the thought and walk over to my bed instead.

The following day I went to school as planned. Tyler had taken the day off, he was worse off than me I think.

"Oh hey Bella! I didn't think you would show up today, I wouldn't have!" Jessica commented.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to do any extra work. And besides, it really wasn't that bad."

"I guess not since superman came to your rescue." Lauren snickered. I don't know what was so funny about Edward saving me.

"Superman? I hardly think Edward qualifies as any kind of superman."

"Maybe not superman but definitely some other worldly hero guy. Dude's not normal." Lauren decided.

"Why isn't he normal? Just because he doesn't want to date you or anyone else?" I raised my eyebrows. The bell rung ending our 'discussion' and we all dropped it. Going into American History, I notice Jasper Cullen in the back of the room.

Maybe Edward will be here as well. It's definitely time for some answers. Jasper doesn't even bother to hide the fact that he's glaring at me. Staring back defiantly, I can see his eyes clearly. They are the oddest shade of hazel. Almost like a burnt orange/red color. He drops his face when he sees that his glare didn't harbor it's desired effect.

That's really strange, just yesterday Jasper's, like the rest of his family's, eyes were a clear topaz color. Opening up my history book, I bury my thoughts and curiosity for the time being.

Instead of going to lunch, I head off to the library. Grabbing a computer chair I plop down and commit myself to finding out what is really going on. Maybe Edward's family has some kind of rare blood disorder. That has to be the explanation for all of this.

Finding a suitable disease that seems to match the Cullens' situation, I determinedly leave for biology. Lunch hasn't been ended yet so I still have time. There isn't really an appropriate way to ask Edward if anything is wrong, but I just have to know. The bell finally sounded and I fidgeted as the other students poured into the classroom.

Taking his time, Edward enters and slides pass me. He hasn't said anything to me yet, not even the customary question of my well-being. Turning my head over to him, he is making an effort to avoid my presence beside him. Perhaps he's just embarrassed of what he did yesterday. Which he should be, but he shouldn't be shunning me because of it.

Swallowing the nervousness down, I force myself to follow through.

"Edward, I need to ask you something, but, but I don't want to offend you I'm just curious. A lot of things don't add up with you, or any of your family." I pause and see his fists tighten up. "Do you have this blood disorder called warm antibody hemolytic anemia? I wouldn't ask it's just, your skin is always so pale, you always look so tired and your eyes...well those are off too." I trailed off.

Edward just started laughing maniacally and uncontrollably. Having anemia wasn't something to laugh about, this much I knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward had yet to stop laughing. The only thing that set him straight again was Mr. Morina walking back into the room. A smirk still lit up his face and all I did do, all I could do, was roll my eyes. I was really starting to get frustrated.

Of course we had to work with partners yet again. This time looking at onion cells and determining the stages of development. Needing more solid answers I decide to follow through with my idea.

Edward takes the microscope and glances into it for mere seconds before pulling it away. "It's anaphase."

"And how can you tell that quickly? Oh wait, let me guess, it's all thanks to your super undead ability." I whisper cautiously. Not breaking eye contact, I see that his eye tightens a little. Moments pass and I assume Edward is searching for the right words to reply to me with.

"There is a time and place for your insanity Isabella, and this is neither. Not even your golden retriever over there would believe a word of my allegedly 'undead' nature." Edward flicked his head over to Mike who was conspicuously throwing glances my way.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen? Swan?" the teacher caught wind of our voices. Shaking my head in disagreement, I lower my eyes and my voice.

"So what do you want me to think? That you didn't push that van away from me? That you did not lick my head? Oh and don't think I forgot about how eerily cold your skin is. And quit calling me Isabella." what he called me should be the last thing on my mind. But as much as I hate to admit it, I love how my full name rolls off his tongue. I have to stop thinking such dangerous and dead-end thoughts.

"Alright Bella, as cliché as this is going to sound, your fragile mind could not handle the truth." he stood up and grabbing the bathroom pass that I am now positive that he doesn't even need, walks out the class.

Maybe my mind can't handle the truth. But it's too late for all of that now because I know Edward is undeniably vampire.

Mike came up next to me and propped his elbows onto the lab table. "So Bella, the whole group is going to La Push Saturday, wanna come with?"

Not particularly, but this would give me the chance to talk to Jacob perhaps. His family has lived here for eternity practically, he has to know more on the Cullens. "Sure sounds like fun Mike."

"Awesome! We gonna carpool using my mom's van and Angela's car." Mike and I hammered out the rest of the details and pretty soon the class was dismissed.

Walking out of the school, I casually survey the parking lot. I guess I got to him more than I let on because Edward's volvo was missing.

Just as I got inside my rusted truck, no one other than Edward himself pulled up beside me. He rolled down his windows and I jumped out and went over to him.

"Missed school so much you just had to come back?" I tease him.

"If you must know, I have to give my sister a ride home and I forgot. And I had to leave, I was a bit hungry." Edward winked at me. I felt like squirming a bit.

"Whatever, I gotta run home and plan what I'm wearing to the beach tomorrow." I straighten up and prepare to go back to my truck.

"No more 20/20 from you then? Good, it's better. For you at least." The last part was whispered darkly. He spoke as if he'd have to kill me if I knew. I don't believe he would though, surely he would have done so when my head was bleeding before.

"I guess, and I figured I would put someone else through the Spanish Inquisition. Jacob Black this time, well anyway, like I said, I gotta run." I don't give him a chance to respond before starting the engine and reversing.

Driving home I find it difficult to concentrate as my mind is already in tomorrow. I wonder what is going through Edward's mind. There is no denying that I know. If he is what I'm pretty sure he is, what is he doing enrolled in school? Like some kind of shark swimming with the fish. Pulling up to my house, I grab my backpack and head inside.

"Hey Bells, was school good?" Charlie asked. I was surprised he was at home, it was only three in the afternoon. Cops around here had to have the shortest hours of work.

"It was...interesting." I paused at the staircase.

"Really? How so?"

"I uh, talked to Edward Cullen a bit. He seems really...before his time I guess." I held back a chuckle.

"All the Cullens seem to be."

"Well, I'm gonna go do some homework. A couple kids are going up to First Beach tomorrow, thought I'd go with. Maybe talk to Jacob since I haven't seen him in a while." Charlie's face lit up at the mention of Jacob. Charlie and Billy Black are like a pair of old ladies trying to play matchmaker with us.

"Alright, have fun tomorrow."

Nodding, I continue up the steps and stop once in my room. Playing some music I busy myself and hit the bed after.

Today was the day, granted I didn't have to wait long but I was still anxious last night. Not wasting a moment of time, I dash out my bed and quickly throw on some beach appropriate attire. Stumbling down the steps, I see dad is in a hurry as well.

"Morning, where are you going?" I questioned curiously. He raised an eyebrow and laid his coffee mug down.

"I was just about to get you. Billy and I are going fishing, Jacob is driving him over here and I thought you could just go with Jacob back to La Push. You know to save gas."

"Yeah cause gas is just so expensive dad. But that's fine." More than fine actually. Charlie was smug that his plan worked out effortlessly. I guess I'll have to burst his bubble some other time. Jacob and I were like brother and sister, I really can't see it going anywhere further.

A heavy knock beat upon the door and I set off to answer it. Pulling it open I smile to see Billy and Jacob.

"Hey Kid, your pops in there?" Billy asked smiling ear to ear looking between me and Jacob. Chuckling a bit, I step aside to let him in.

"Yeah, he can't wait to do something ya'll do every weekend. Well I'll see you both later, have fun." Charlie waves us off and I head out.

"So how have you been Bella? Long time no see." Jacob smirks.

"I've been good I guess, just caught up in school and all it's little dramas."

"And all it's little car accidents right?" Jacob playfully punches my arm. I simply roll my eyes, I'll never live that one down.

Settled down in Jacob's Rabbit, he starts it and drives off. After awhile, his notice scrunches up like some smell offends him. "What have you been rolling in Bella? You smell like...like...disgusting."

"Way to go on the descriptive words Jake. And say what you want, but I know I don't smell. It must be your car."

The rest of the drive is comfortably silent. Coming to a stop at the beach, we are the first ones to arrive.

"Let's just wait in the car for the others." I suggest.

"Alright."

"So are your other friends coming along?"

"I dunno, they may drop by later. Come on Bella, out with it. I know you want to tell me or ask me something." Jacob prodded. He is always able to see right through me. Maybe I'm like that with everybody.

"I'm gonna sound crazy but..."

"I wouldn't expect anything but crazy." Jacob laughed.

"Haha. Anyway, I was doing some....research and I found something odd. It brought up something called the Cold Ones and a Quileute legend. I figured you may know something about it."

Jacob's jaw tensed immediately. He inhaled deeply again and his eyes opened in fury. "Bella, you need not meddle in things you know nothing of."

"But I am sure of what I know, and your reaction just confirms my suspicions. Vampires are..." Before I could finish, Jacob stormed out of the car and walked ahead along the beach. I wasn't expecting such a strong reaction from him.

Hesitantly opening the door, I step out. Jacob is walking further and further away. Running, I soon catch up to him. Pushing my hand forward, I touch his arm.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

He stopped and ran his hands through his long, black hair. "You want to know what's wrong? You are peering into a world that has no interest in drive through visitors. There's no backing out once you're in and apparently you have been romping in the hay with one of...them."

"Them? What vampires? They are in _our_ world Jacob and why shouldn't I try and learn as much as I can about them? I'm around them all the time, they could do whatever they wanted to me whenever they wanted, there's no hiding Jacob."

"No there's not, but you shouldn't be seeking them out. Dammit Bella, we're trying to protect the town from them and you're walking into the lion's den." Jacob spoke firmly, strongly and still frustrated.

"Protect the town? You can't possibly do that Jake. I've seen them, one of them pushed a van visibly away." I treaded lightly and took care not to reveal specific names. I shouldn't care, surely a vampire doesn't need my protection. Vampire, I can't believe there vampires in the Olympic Peninsula. And who knows where else they are.

"I have to go Bella. Have fun with your friends." Jacob whirled back around and taking long strides, headed back to his car. He's not telling me anything, and I know there is something else to this. But I've pushed him and Edward for that matter, enough for the day. I see Mike's and Angela's cars and walk over to where they stop.

**((AN: Whew! I know where I'm going with this now. Time for a fun part next chapter: Dress shopping in Port Angeles! With a HUGE and SPICY twist. I'm excited!!))**

**oh and review please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tapping my foot on the ground, I'm anxious to get back to Forks anc school on Monday, but I have to get through this trip. Mike, Tyler and Eric are pulling up their wetsuits excited to attempt surfing.

"Hey guys!" I walk up to the group.

"Bella! I thought you were bringing Jacob?" Mike was hopeful of my apparent loneliness.

"We uh, had a disagreement about something."

"Oh a lover's quarrel. How cute." Jessica frowned with a faux concern. I don't see why she couldn't just ask Mike if he was interested. All he would say is yes or no,and there would finally be an end to their round robin.

"Something like that, only minus the love."

Angela was hanging back. You could tell she was thinking about something. Letting everyone pass me by, I help Angela with the towels.

"What's up with you Ang?"

"Just trying to herd up some courage. You know that Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up soon. I was kind of thinking about asking Eric but I don't know." Angela was twirling her thumbs just nervous talking about it.

"You have nothing to worry about. Eric would be crazy not to like you. You should totally go for it." I patted her back lightly.

"I will, before we leave today. Are you going to ask Mike?"

"Mike? Not at all. I don't like him like that although he doesn't seem to be able to take a hint. Besides, dances aren't really my thing. I'll probably just go see my mom and step dad or something."

Angela smiled. I could see a lighthearted gait fall over her. Laying out on the sand, we watch the others playing in the ocean.

A couple of hours passed. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting closer and closer to the time when my questions would hopefully be answered. Everyone was coming back in when Mike's cell suddenly started buzzing.

"Hey guys! We gotta run, my mom needs the van." Mike shouted out to everyone.

"Okay, let's go." Jessica smiled, anxious to please. We all piled back into the van and Mike dropped us off.

_The next day at lunch_

It was possibly the sunniest it had ever been in Forks. I enjoyed the change, but looking around I had noticed that the Cullens were nowhere to be found yet again. Jessica and I had chosen to sit outside in the commons area for lunch.

"He's not here Bella. None of them are. Whenever there's good weather, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull them outta school for camping and stuff." Jessica caught my wandering eye. I didn't think it was that obvious that I was scoping out the Cullens, or a Cullen more specifically.

That solidifies my theory even more, making it look a lot more like fact. I'll have to wait even longer now. Jessica, barely breaking stride breaks out into what's on her mind.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You should have seen it, Mike was so nervous when he asked me. Like how uber cute is that?" Jessica was going on and on about how Mike finally asked her out to the upcoming dance.

"Yeah, that's great Jessica." I really was glad, though I know I wasn't such a good portrayer of that. Like a domino effect, Angela came bursting onto the scene with the biggest grin.

"I DID IT! I just walked up to him and took the bull by the horns and asked him. Eric said yes!!!" Angela jumps up and hugs me.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

"Yeah, it's a family thing. But have fun Ang! I knew it would work out." I smile at her.

"We need to go to Port Angeles ASAP! Dresses will be cleaned out in no time!" A plan was brewing in her eyes. One was forming in my mind as well.

"Port Angeles? Mind if I come?" I asked hopeful.

"That will be perfect! We need all the opinions we can get!" Angela laughed in victory.

_Following Day: Tuesday Night_

We were all at some random boutique. Jessica and Angela already picked out a billion dresses to try on. If one didn't know better, it would appear that a wedding was going to happen, not some high school dance.

Sitting on a little stoop thing by the store windows, I pull out a mapquest print out of a bookstore nearby called Thunderbird and Whales. Jessica storms out of the changing room and starts posing provocatively.

"So whadaya think? Makes my boobs look huge right?" Jessica smiles, but then changes to a bright shade of pink as some pervy frat boys eye her up.

"Bella?" Jessica ignores them and tries to recapture my attention.

"Sorry, It looks great. Really."

"So you have been saying for the last five dress changes." Angela laughs kind of nervously.

"I know, my mind is just on this book I've been wanting to check out lately. How about I run over real quick and then we can meet back up at the restaurant?"

"Alright but don't think we won't start eating without you if you take too long!" Jessica joked. Though I knew she was more than a little serious.

Grabbing my messenger bag, I head over to Thunderbird and Whales book store. Walking down the aisles it doesn't take long for me to find my sought after book. I pay the store owner and leave. I should have just enough time to get back to the restaurant.

Turning the corner, I thumb through my purchase but pause once footsteps are heard. I don't see anyone but decide to speed up just in case. Coming closer to a parking lot, I start to cross it once I hear strange sounds again.

This time I actually see two men come around the same corner I just turned moments ago. My heart skips a beat, but now isn't the time to break down in fear. I speed up even more, praying that I don't trip or inadvertently slow down.

Unluckily enough, I end up isolated with some abandoned warehouses surrounding me. Turning around again, I now see four men rather than two. As they get closer and closer, I can't help but think that this is it. I'm going to die some horrible death. And perhaps worse of all, I'm never even going to uncover the truth about Edward, or his family for that matter.

I'm so stupid, why am I even worried about the Cullens right now?

"Hey chicka! Want some beer?" One of them snicker.

I lift my purse towards them. "Here, take my bag. I won't even tell the cops."

The same man was like the spokesperson of the group I guess. "Oh, we're not too worried about the cops. And we don't want your bag, just you actually."

This time they all joined in with the laughter. They step closer and the streetlight hits their skin. In shock I drop my bag, and impossibly my whole being is frozen. Their startlingly pale skin, sullen and burning red eyes, not to mention the menacing smiles that grace each of their faces, sealing in their ill intentions, give me my long sought after truth that I didn't want to know at all anymore.

These 'frat boys' were no boys or men at all. They were vampires and I am about to become food. Our distances closed faster and faster. As much as I complained about life, I wasn't ready for it to be over, and definitely not like this. In a last ditch effort, I summon up all the energy left in me and scream as loud as possible.

"For crying out loud, would you just shut up already. Screaming is not going to do any good. Well, it might get a few others killed, faster at least." A raven-haired vampire cracked.

"Um..maybe we could work out a deal or something. I mean, I'm not even that appetizing. I don't eat as much as I'm sure I need to, my hair is dull, and I uh, I hate proteins. That must make my blood disgusting. You should save yourself. I mean...why eat spam when you can have filet mignon right?" My words are coming out faster and faster.

"Don't worry, we not really picky eaters." The leader promised. They had me cut off completely now and were obviously about to attack. Suddenly a car came screeching to a halt. Out of curiosity, we all looked to the car. It was a silver Volvo.

The door swung open violently and against all odds, Edward Cullen stepped out. The most feral, ferocious scowl was on his face. It rendered Edward almost unrecognizable. A growl escaped his throat and he leaped forward.

Jumping, Edward managed to knock one of them down. Without a moment's hesitation, he viciously and easily ripped his head from his body. Gasping, I take a step back involuntarily.

The unidentified leader of my would-be attackers, chuckles again. "He was quite annoying. But would you mind finding your own meal?"

"SHE'S MINE! You will hand her over now or meet a similar fate." Edward growled. They looked at me contemplative.

"Yours?"

"YES! I keep her as a pet. Hand her over." Edward hissed losing patience quickly.

"Interesting, well I guess you already have dibbs on her, I'll respect that. But if I see her all by her lonesome again...well I won't be so nice." Waving his cronies away, they are gone in a blur leaving the parking lot with just me and Edward.

His chest is visibly heaving and I'm not too sure what to do or say at this point. He erases the current need by speaking first.

"Get in Bella."

Not having much choice, I pick up my forgotten messenger bag and enter the passenger side.

**((So I kind of promised Edward in this chapter and I did give a little but I did give you that spicy twist! **

**Just wait till I explain about the Cullens. It's going to be spaztastical times 1,000,000. Oh and of course Edward, even as great as he is, couldn't possibly take on 3 vamps by his lonesome. Well...he might but it would be luck. So review please and lemme know what you think please!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Edward drove off as soon as he was back in the car. The air was filled with silence. I didn't know what to do. Edward just clearly exposed himself. Now my only worries were, was he the bad guy or the good guy in this situation?

He did save my life but that could have been just so he had me all to himself. But as much as I have come to find out about him, I can not bring myself to see him as a villian. Vampire or not.

"Uh, thanks Edward. I know you didn't have to jeopardize you or your family like that. Especially just for me." I flick my eyes to him for a few daring seconds.

"You're right, I didn't. But I just couldn't stand by idly and allow any harm to befall you." Edward's eyes bore into mine, and somehow in that second I could see that Edward would not endanger my life at all.

"Just to clear things up though, you're not going to keep me as your pet right?" I chuckled nervously.

"No. But they wouldn't have left so easily if I didn't say that or give a...demonstration. And I couldn't stand what they were thinking about doing. Now, I'll take you home."

"Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting some friends at a restaurant. Could you drop me off there? I mean if it's not too much trouble." Edward simply nods. Thinking about what his last words, it struck me as odd.

"Wait, you said you couldn't stand what those...other vampires were thinking. How could you tell?"

Pulling up to the restaurant, Edward chose to ignore me. Jumping out, he was at my passenger door in a flash. Holding his hand out, I allow him to help me out of his Volvo. Guiding me up the sidewalk, we run into Jessica and Angela.

"Bella! We tried calling you, what's going on?" Angela asked.

"Oh, um I ran into Edward down by the bookstore. I guess we lost count of time talking. Sorry guys." I shrug. I can't really tell them Edward saved me from a crowd of vampires.

"Well we waited for you as long as possible, but uh, we were really hungry. Sorry." Jessica apologized half-heartedly. More like she was really hungry and didn't want to wait longer than 5 minutes.

"Don't worry about Bella, I'll make sure she gets something to eat and get her home. Safe and sound." Edward promised. He tilted his head to me and kind of winked. I could feel myself blush wildly.

"Oh, well, that's fine I guess. We'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Yeah we better after this!" Jessica blurted out. Maybe I should just skip school now. Or maybe I could get Edward to use his vampire-ness....no that's ridiculous. They walk past us and get in Angela's car. Definitely could have avoided that.

Holding the door open, Edward's hand lands on the small of my back as he guides me in. A hostess step up to eagerly seat us. Rather to eagerly seat Edward. She 'accidentally' dropped a pen and teasingly bent down to pick it up. I don't know why she is trying so hard, I don't know Edward that well but I'm pretty sure that the classy goth look isn't his type.

After Edward ignored her advances, we were seated at a kind of isolated table.

"Here's the menu, can I get you a drink?" the hostess continued to ignore me completely. But I can't get too hung on her. Edward was like some kind of red-hot, heart breaker. So I can understand, and besides, I am the one sitting with him at this table. But I shouldn't even be feeling an inkling of jealousy over Edward, he's a vampire for crying out loud.

"No thanks, but my companion will have, a coke?" Edward looked questioningly at me. I nodded. "A coke please."

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." Once the hostess left, I went back to questioning Edward.

"Back in the car, you never did tell me how you could hear thoughts. Care to enlighten me now that you have forced me to dinner?" I was still nervous about this whole interview with a vampire thing but at the same time it was extremely thrilling.

The waitress pops back up and we, more like I, quickly place an order. When she comes back she places a plate in front of me and slowly walks away.

"So, you're waiting for some fast food?" I laugh at my little joke.

"I'm different than those others Bella, however small that difference is, is another matter all together. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Edward grabbed my hand, gently but firmly.

"Like anyone would believe me. Besides it's the least I can do since you saved my life. Now back to the thought hearing thing." I pick up my fork and move bits of ravioli around the plate.

"Like humans have certain talents; whether it be singing, drawing or whatever, we, vampires that is, have specific gifts sometimes. As a human I was very perceptive to others and it sort of crossed over and I can hear whatever people are thinking. Well, everyone but you that is." Edward looked annoyed at this.

"So, I'm like completely blank? I always new something was wrong with my brain." I mutter.

"I tell you I'm a supernatural being that can hear other people's thoughts, and you think you're weird? Amazing." Edward laughs.

"Ha, yeah I guess you are the weird one here. So prove it to me, tell me what someone's thinking. And it can't be our waitress, cause I think that one's pretty obvious."

"Alright, you see that man over there in the corner?" Edward points to this man with dreadlocks. I nod in agreement.

"He's wondering if he should get anymore cats and how many. Of course this is hard to prove, but you'll just have to take my word for it, trust me."

"I do. So how did you find me in that parking lot? Were you...following me?" I take a deep gulp in anticipation of his response.

"I told you before that I feel strangely protective of you Bella. I wanted to make sure you didn't get hit by anymore moving vans." A grin spread across Edward's alabaster colored face.

"Hey! That was a one time thing, I hope anyway." Things were becoming more comfortable between us, but I still didn't want to cross any line. His hand has yet to move from mine, and now his eyes are staring into my own. I feel my heart skip a beat, and I take a sip of my drink in an ill attempt to calm down.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you any longer Bella." Edward spoke like it was vital that he did just that. But that's not what I wanted.

"That's alright, maybe you shouldn't fight it. Maybe I don't want you to stay away." I smile hoping he agrees. He closes his eyes briefly and unravels our hands.

"This is wrong. Come on, I've had you out long enough." Edward stands up and throws some bills on the table. Knowing this question and answer session is over, I follow suit. Stepping outside, the cool night hair hits my skin. It's then that I realize I left my jacket in Angela's car.

Edward slides his jacket over my shoulders and I smile graciously. Like Edward says, he can't stay away from me, so I guess I'll have ample opportunities to get closer to him.

**((AN: I don't want Edward and Bella to instantly be in love. It's coming, but this chapter was more about intrigue and curiosity rather than love. Maybe in chapter 12 or 13 there will be. But Bella has to learn something about the vampires that will have a heavy impact on...everything.))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Settled in Edward's Volvo, the restaurant is becoming smaller and smaller with each passing moment. Edward was focused on the road ahead. Feeling warmed up enough, Edward and I happen to reach to switch the heat off at the same time. Our fingers meet, mine landing on top of his chilled index finger. Snatching his finger back, Edward stole a glance in my direction.

"No big deal, so you're unnaturally cold."

"You shouldn't be so calm about this Bella. I could quite easily kill you." Edward warned.

"Well you haven't yet. And if it were me, I wouldn't let a good meal go to waste. You would have done something by now. I can take care of myself."

"Just like with those four vampires in the parking lot?"

"Alright, usually I can take care of myself. Now instead of mace, I'll just have to carry garlic spray!" I laughed and for once Edward did too.

In the distance there were flashing police lights as well as an ambulance. Tapping Edward's shoulder I motion for him to turn into the police station.

"What's my dad doing here?" Edward mumbled in a barely audible tone. Once the car was parked, neither of us wasted time climbing out and approaching the commotion. Carlisle just came out of the station with an EMT, wheeling a covered figure on a stretcher.

"What happened? Another animal attack?" I risked a look at Edward. Carlisle didn't know that the cat was out of the bag about the whole non-animal attack thing.

"Yes, it was your father's friend, Waylon. You should go in and check on him Bella." Carlisle smiled weekly at me, aptly giving me a dismissal. Turning my head to Edward, his face is inscrutable.

"Um, alright. And thanks you Edward." I left quickly not allowing him to respond. Inside the station, my dad was hunched over at his desk. It was as if the weight of the world had just crash landed upon his shoulders. Deeply inhaling, I wrap my arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"He's dead Bella. Animal attack, doesn't make sense. Waylon's been hunting and fishing right from diapers seems like."

"I know Dad. A lot of things don't make sense anymore. I'm sorry." I felt awkward being so 'feely.' Charlie tightened his grip around me very briefly then separated. We are two peas in a pod when it comes to emotional stuff.

"Come on kiddo, nothing else we can do right now. Let's get you home."

Agreeing, I helped Charlie pack up and close the station for the night. His cruiser revved to life and we started home. Charlie went to his room almost immediately upon arrival. He was depressed, understandably so. I followed suit.

So there were more vampires in Forks than just the Cullens. How could that be without anyone taking notice? Forks is small enough of a town that there would be rumors running amok easily. And since I have been here I haven't heard as much as bat being in town.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get some rest. You should do the same, it's been a long day." I rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Remind me, who's the parent in this house again?" Charlie joked.

"It depends on the days, right now I am." I laughed back. Running up the steps and crash landing on my bed, I folded my arms behind my head ready to will tomorrow to come along faster.

Recently it seemed that I time didn't revolve around any standard clock. Time was measured around Edward. Two hours from when I last saw him, so I have eight hours until next time. This is crazy, dangerous and obsessive. But I just can't take my mind off him. I feel so out of place everywhere I've been, yet with Edward, it just seems like the missing piece to my life's puzzle.

I have to be out of my mind. Associating with a vampire. As right as it feels, I know its wrong and unnatural. I don't know what to do. Should I just move on and forget Edward Cullen ever existed? Or should I get swept away in this once-upon-a-time, fantasy world?

Finally shutting down for the night, I shoo all my conflicting thoughts away.

The following morning, Charlie had left earlier than usual. He was always the type to work away his depression rather than sit and have a pity party. Can't say that I inherited that quality from him, I tend to wallow from time to time.

Grabbing my stuff I jump in my red dinosaur and putter off to class. Once settled in history class I took notice of Jasper Cullen for the first time really. He was obviously agitated buy whatever he was reading in the class textbook. Maybe he was around during that time. It would be so amazing to live forever and see how everything changes and whatnot.

Jasper's head flicked up and we made eye contact. Busted! I could feel my face madly blushing and I shot my face back to the teacher lecturing. Edward's family may not be as inviting as he has been. I have to keep that in mind.

The bell rung, and I anxiously left for lunch. Entering the cafeteria I grab my things and sit next to Jessica and Angela.

"So you have to tell me what happened with you and Edward last night. I can't believe that he went on a date with you!" Jessica spoke with the speed and agility of an auctioneer. I stare at her incredulously for a moment. She does know that she just insulted me right?

"Well it was hardly a date Jessica. We just happened to run into each other and just happened to eat at the same time and place. Okay, I guess it was an impromptu date. But hey, he can't not like anyone at this school can he?" I smile smugly just to rub it in. Jessica rolled her eyes and I noticed Angela smirking.

"So Angela, you find the dress you wanted?"

"Yeah, it's so amazing Bella! I wish you could come!"

"Maybe next time." I shrugged. Probably would go next year either.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I think Edward wants you to come over." Jessica spoke with just as much shock coloring her voice as when she first saw Edward and I together the night before.

Looking over at the Cullens table I pointed to myself questioningly. Edward wore a smirk and offered a short nod in agreement. Standing, I pick up my tray, but then decide to leave it. I don't think I'll be able to eat anything in front of them.

"Hello, did you want something?" I ask cooly as if I could care less about being over here. I'm fairly sure we all knew otherwise.

"Sit down Bella, please. My family, specifically Alice, was just dying to meet you." Edward's eyes gave no indication of whether or not he was aware of his pun.

I take a seat and am no doubt at a loss of what to say.

"It's okay Bella, we don't bite." Alice smiled warmingly.

"People we like anyways." The bigger male heartily chuckled. Edward sent a warning glance of sorts over to him.

"Sorry about that Bella. My brother's a bit of a...child at times."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"As I was saying, this is Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie." I scanned down the row of what I guess were my new friends. Though once I reached the blonde, Rosalie, she had her nose up in the air in blatant disapproval.

"Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, are at home. You can meet them later. After we go shopping that is!" Alice squealed the last part of her intentions.

"I know you don't like shopping, I can see you're going to hate it! But I can change that Bella, it'll be great!!" You could see plans being laid behind her eyes.

"Is there any point in fighting this Edward?" I sighed deeply.

"It'll be more painless to just go along with her."

The bell rung and I said my goodbyes quickly. Jessica and the others were waving trying to get my attention. I simply waved and kept moving. I was just about to shut my car door when a pale hand obstructed it's path.

"Edward?" I looked at him, surprised.

"Sorry if I...startled you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, with all of this. Meeting my family and all."

"It's no big deal. I mean, girls all over the word randomly meet and befriend vampires and then said vampire introduces the girl to their vampire family. What's not to be okay with?" I laugh lightheartedly.

"Plenty. Come on, we'll take my car. I'm afraid yours won't quite make it." Edward side stepped to make room for me to follow him.

"Actually, I can make it anywhere, my truck can handle a lot more than you think."

"Really? Maybe we'll have to test that theory out one of these days." Edward smirked. Catching his meaning, I blushed and quickly hopped down from the driver's seat.

**((AN: So, just a warning, my updates aren't going to be coming out as quick as I would like. I'm moving and have lots to do including finals and such but....I can promise that when I do update, the chapters will be really good.**

**Oh and I particularly liked Edward's last line. And remember, this story is defying everything pretty much. Turning twilight on it's head and shaking it around a little bit. lol))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the impromptu shopping trip, we are on our way to meet the rest of the Cullens. I was beyond nervous. What if they didn't like me? Alice was packed tightly in the back seat, she had bought so many things I doubted it would fit in Edward's Volvo at first. It's a good thing she's fun size.

"Can you slow down just a little bit Edward? I mean, one of us is quite breakable." My hands instinctively clenched the leather seats.

"Don't worry Bella, its pretty much impossible for a vampire to crash. Our senses are far too acute for to make such a human error." Alice assured me. "Er, not that there's anything wrong with human errors...uh, sorry."

"It's fine, not like you associate with humans closely." The rest of the ride was quiet. Ten minutes roughly passed and a grandiose mansion revealed itself.

"Well, this is it. My family is going to love you Bella, I promise." Edward ran to my side and opened the door for me. I merely smiled unsure.

We began to make our way to the front door when Edward and Alice tensed noticeably. Edward gripped my arms, holding me back. Suddenly the front door flew open and some poor, injured man came stumbling out with the most panic-stricken face. Blood was trickling down his neck and upon seeing us, his eyes mimicked saucers. Finally, his eyes singled me out and he called out in a desperate plea.

"RUN!"

Stunned, I stood my ground unable to figure out what was really happening. I pulled on Edward's arm, looking to him for help. I started to make my way towards the injured man who obviously needed help, yet none was being offered. In a blur, a man that I had yet to see appeared beside the terrified man. I noted this man as Cullen, a doctor at Forks General Hospital. Only to my surprise, a feral look graced his face and splashes of red adorned his attire.

Edward stopped my forward advancement and began guiding me back to the car. A heavily coded look was shared between Alice and Edward before I was guided into the passenger seat.

No time was wasted as the Volvo purred to life and took off. My heart was beating frantically in my chest. I was trying to comprehend what I had just undesirably acted witness to. Edward and the Cullens were vampires, I knew this, but their choice diet had escaped me up until now. This really wasn't a good relationship, this was dangerous.

"What...what just happened? Stupid question, I know, but....your father was going to kill that man! Or should I say, is going to. My God Edward!" I was rambling and I didn't know what to say but I was far too worked up to remain silent.

Edward's knuckles gripped the steering wheel as tight as possible without breaking it somehow. He pulled up into my driveway and was thinking of how to respond.

"Bella, we're vampires. Blood is the only way for us to survive. I wish we didn't thrive off it like we do, but that's the reality. I told you I wasn't good for you, not healthy." Edward's voice trailed off lowering in volume as he ended, notably solemn.

"So when you said your family would love me, did you mean they would love my blood?" I asked carefully. A huge lump made it's presence known in my throat. I felt so conflicted. I felt scared, horrified at what I had seen yet through all that, I still felt an insanely unreasonable and illogical pull towards Edward.

"Bella, I would never put you in danger like that. I wouldn't have brought you to my home if I knew that would have happened. You have to believe me when I tell you that for the first time in decades, I am seeing things so differently. You make me feel like I'm alive Bella, like I'm not such a murderous monster despite the cold, stark reality." Edward's spoke with words emblazoned with an intense passion and honesty.

His eyes are imploring me to believe him and my heart is screaming at me to do so. But my mind is placing a million road blocks in front, enabling me from following through.

"You can't just, I don't know, drink animal blood?"

"Unfortunately animal blood wouldn't sustain us, I mean as a last resort it would have to suffice but even then we would be unnaturally weak and vulnerable. Carlisle proved that to be true first hand. We don't like this Bella, we try to go only after degenerates. Not that that makes it any better, but at least its lessening the evils in the world, even though I guess we are the greatest of said evils." Edward sighed resigned.

"This is just too much Edward." I opened the door.

"I understand, and I'm sorry. My family and I will not bother you anymore." Now Edward's voice was cold and emotionless. Yet, I could feel the pain and hurt radiating off of him.

"I didn't say I never wanted to see you again. I just need some time to take everything in, think through things." I offered a small smile to him.

"As much time and space you need, you take that and more Bella. I swear I'd go to the end of the Earth for you and so much more. I'll wait forever for you if need be, though I really don't want to to be honest." Edward cracked a smirk in return.

What was I supposed to say to that? It was as if Edward had a book filled with the perfect things to say for every situation. I couldn't come right out to say that I could never go long without him, I couldn't even admit that to myself completely yet. I have to decide whether or not I can carry on loving a vampire that could end my life at the drop of a hat. The answer that I am teetering towards is unnerving.

"I'll see you around Edward." I climbed out and fighting the urge to look back, I step inside my house. Closing my eyes, I release a breath I didn't realize was being held.

**((AN: Don't think Bella is going to be okay with the Cullens diet so easily, cause she's not. But just a spoiler: something may or may not happen that causes her to have to be okay with it. I haven't fully decided on what to do for the next chapter, but Edward's gonna have some reparation to do to win Bella. Oh and...review please? Thx!))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I was hesitant to leave Bella's house but I knew I had no choice. Driving away, I drive slower than usual. I'm not looking forward to reuniting with my family, with the reality of why Bella and I should put an end to this insane tango.

Everything was finally right. After all my years as a vampire, I've never felt such a sense of tranquility or happiness that could even begin to compare to what Bella did for me. And to think that I may never feel that again is unbearable.

Finally I end up at home. Sighing heavily, I walk up the steps prepared to face the music. Everyone is in the living room. Thoughts of leaving fill everyone's mind, Alice is already planning on things to buy for the next home.

"We're not moving! We're going to stay and work this out!" I bark letting my feelings get the best of me.

"Work what out? Edward, a human saw us feeding. Either we move, or someone innocent becomes someone's next meal." Rosalie glared at me. Rosalie and Emmett were almost done with high school, and if we moved they would have to start all over again.

"Seriously dude, why'd you bring her over here anyway?" Emmett probed. Sitting on the arm of a couch, I run my hand down my face.

"I don't know. It was a mistake, I was just so taken with Bella I wanted to show her off I guess. I still have the same feelings for her, but I fear that's unrequited now." Alice walked over to me and took a seat.

"Don't worry Edward, everything is going to work out. I've seen it, though it keeps changing, every vision I have had with you and Bella shows you two together."

I stared at Alice for a while in disbelief. She had been blocking her visions from me for the past couple of weeks and I couldn't figure out why.

"Now before you get upset, I didn't tell you Edward because I didn't want to see you hurt. I didn't want to see you like this. Bella's decisions are changing so rapidly, I can't be sure of anything. I just don't want you to be so invested."

Listening to Alice fight her case for not sharing her visions with me, I realized I was being too harsh on her. Alice, like the rest of my family only held my best interest in their hearts. I only wished her visions weren't so subjective.

"I understand Alice. Sorry for overreacting, this is just so new for me and kind of overwhelming."

"Hey, its not love if it doesn't make you crazy right?" Alice chuckled. Love? These feelings were foreign but was I really love with Bella Swan? I hardly knew her but I knew enough to know that I can not live or exist rather, without her in my life through some medium.

"You have sacrificed much for this family son, we will support you with whatever you decide." Carlisle promised.

"We want the world for you Edward. The way you look at Bella clearly shows that she is your world. And how could she not think the same about you?" Esme cut in. I smiled deeply humbled and somewhat embarrassed.

"I appreciate this more than you'll ever know. I don't see how Bella could possibly reciprocate my love after the atrocity she has seen but I must try." I promise I will fight for Bella with everything that I am made of. One thing I've learned, anything worth having is worth fighting for.

**BPOV**

A police station over in the next town requested help from the Forks police. It was slow here so Charlie readily agreed. The bank had been robbed and the robbers proved more savvy than usual and the local police needed reinforcements but weren't ready to admit they were out of their league to their higher ups. Nothing of the sort occurred in Forks, so Charlie was overjoyed. Literally. He was assured to be dealing with this situation for at least four hours.

So rather being home alone, Charlie asked Jacob to come over in his absence. With this whole Cullen fiasco, I hadn't seen Jacob Black in awhile. It would offer a welcome reprieve from this new world that I seemed to fall head first into. The doorbell rung as soon as the microwave beeped from the corn I was popping.

I opened the door to a toothy-grinned Jacob. He always carried this mischievous look in his eyes. It was hard to forget how easy going and fun Jacob was.

"Long time no see Bella! You're dad asked me to come over and babysit you." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, very funny. I think you're forgetting who's older again. Come on in, I just made some popcorn." I moved aside so he could follow behind me. Tossing the bag into a large enough bowl, we crash on the living room couch and flick on a movie.

"So what's been going on with you Bella? Haven't seen you in ages like you've been transformed into some sort of hermit."

I don't know how to respond without sounding like a crazed lunatic. Either way, I'm sure Edward and his family would definitely not appreciate that.

"Just hanging around basically. I've made some uh, new friends from lunch. Their pretty cool, albeit a little strange." Jacob didn't need to know how literal my last remark really was.

"Hard to believe their cooler than I am. What are their names? Perhaps I have seen em before."

"If not seen, you've definitely have heard about them. The Cullen's kids, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

Hearing the sound of glass breaking, I'm startled to find Jacob crushed his glass with his bare hands. His face wore a scowl and his hands, well his whole body really, was tense with anger.

"Don't hang out with them Bella. They aren't friends, the only thing they're interested in is entirely different than what you think. You can't handle them, leave them alone before you get hurt! Geez Bells, do you go looking for trouble?" Jacob stood and exhaled deeply.

"Sorry about the glass, I'll clean it up." He started to walk towards the kitchen. Now anger flared up in me.

"Who do you think you are telling me who I should or shouldn't hang out with? The Cullens have been nothing but nice to me, and just because they may be a little different that others you think I should drop them like a bad habit. What if you were the so-called dangerous one? Would you suggest that I stop being friends with you?" I huff.

"It's not the same Bella. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand Jake."

"Fine. Bella, the difference between those leec- those Cullens and me is I only have your best interest in mind!"

That didn't clear up anything, in fact, it just confused me further. "What were you saying about them? Leeches?"

Jacob stonewalled and stepped around me. "I gotta go Bella. Do what you want, you always do. But I won't always be their to pick up the pieces."

The front door shut and all that was running through my mind was how Jacob could possibly know that the Cullens were vampires?

**((AN: I don't like Jacob. Does Taylor Lautner look better than Rob Pat? Yes. But Edward is definitely miles above Jacob, character-wise. So that being said, I want to do something cruel and inhumane to Jacob. But it would most likely be literary suicide, hum...anyway I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go check my Cafe World/Farmville and crash. (Y'all know you be playing those on facebook too! lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With the absence of Jacob, a feeling of anxiousness washed over me. Something had to be done and I can't stand not doing anything and just stagnating. Settling on an idea, I grab my jacket and run out the door to my dilapidated truck. Revving it up, I barrel down the street. Twenty to thirty minutes later, I reach the Cullens mansion. Hopefully everyone is done with their dinner. I would not like to witness such an event twice in the same week, if ever again.

Esme Cullen greets me at the door and grants me entrance. A large bubble lodges itself in my throat as I failingly attempt to dismantle my nerves.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I uh, found out something that may be of importance to your family."

Esme smiled amiably at me like the perfect hostess despite the situation. "Of course dear, have a seat at the table so we can all talk comfortably."

As I did so, the whole Cullen family suddenly appeared within seconds. Instinctively I jumped before sensing a calming feeling running through me. Slightly frowning with curiosity, I loot at the Cullens speculatively.

"Sorry about that, I could feel how ill at ease you were." the younger blonde male, I recall as being Jasper spoke up. I remembered that certain ones held special abilities.

"Right, well thanks I guess. I uh, came over to warn you that you're family may be in danger." I pause considering how to phrase the rest of the news.

"Danger? From whom?" Carlisle spoke completely reserved.

"Well someone else knows. What you are I mean. Oh and I didn't tell them, I swear!" I tack on the last part quickly. No one spoke, contemplating what to do with me I suppose.

"My dad is friends with some of the Quilettes and I talk to one of the kids at times. Well, I told him that I had been hanging out with you, nothing more, and he blew a gasket. Started calling you leeches, saying I shouldn't hang out around you but when I questioned him about it he just left. I figured you should know."

For the first time, I stole a glance over at Edward and see him smiling happily. What's with these people? I just told them they were in danger and they're happy about it?

"Bella, we have an agreement with the Quilettes. As long as we don't hunt on their lands or hunt innocent people, then there will be peace." Carlisle informed me.

"Yes but we still don't like each other. We naturally are enemies." Edward had yet to cease grinning like a fool.

"Excuse me if I'm missing something, but why are you smiling Edward?"

"I'm just glad to see you, I was dreadfully expecting not to see you for quite awhile."

I blushed slightly. I had failed to forsee that to be his reason. "And I hadn't planned on seeing you so soon but I didn't want anything to happen that I could perhaps hav stopped or stalled at the least, frail little human that I may be." I chuckle trying to be lighthearted and welcoming.

Scanning the room, I'm surprised to find the room has been emptied. Edward pretends to take notice as if he hadn't been aware many moments ago.

"Well would the fragile human care for a walk?" Edward laughed, full of mirth. His smile, like a parasite, attacked me and I stood up excited with anticipation.

"There's nothing more than a walk that I would delight in at the present." I bow playfully. Edward holds out his hand for me to take. I hesitate briefly but then readily accept his hand and thus deciding, his presence in my life.

Neither of us talk until we are fully hidden in the forest's cloak. We stop once we find a scenic brook.

"I never knew this was here. And I practically grew up in this forest." I sigh, taking in everything. Edward sits down on a boulder next to me.

"There are many things all around us that are missed everyday. Sometimes we don't even take notice of them until they are no more." Edward's eyes bore into mine as he speaks almost cryptically. His hand shot up clumsily running his frost bitten finger through my hair. I let my eyes close and dared to rest my head against the palm of his hand.

"What are we doing Edward?" I open my eyes and tangle my hand with his free one.

"Falling in love, at least I am with you. I feel like I've known you all of my life." Edward sought after my reply. What he so desperately wanted was only the one thing that I was powerless to keep from him.

"I've fought this so hard Edward. It's not rational, it surely is not safe. Until you, I always thought love was black and white, right or wrong. And before you, I knew who I was, and where I stood, but now I don't know who I am without you. I know that you could kill me at any given moment, but what frightens me the most is that without you in my life, without even the opportunity to have you in my life, I would rather be dead. I undeniably love you Edward." Unhooking my hands from his, I traced his sculpted jaw and cautiously leaned in. Our respective breaths crossed into one and it was magnificently beautiful.

**((AN: I've always wanted to write a dark fic. This has every potential to be like pitch black and I think it would be great if it went there. So that's my goal, but if it doesn't mesh right then I may back away from that idea.))**

**Oh and I was listening to Missy Higgins- "where I stood" when I wrote Bella's little love confession and it was a huge help even thought that song is about leaving someone ironically enough. **

**Oh and Happy Holidays Everyone!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

This was just like some kind of Disney movie, albeit a twisted one at that. Edward's hand gripped my hair a little tighter and I moaned into the kiss. His mouth opened and my tongue sneaked in. Tracing his teeth with my tongue I felt a prick then tasted a faint irony taste. In the blink of an eye, Edward's hands shot to my shoulders pushing me away from him.

A light bulb went off in my mind as I realized that he must have tasted my blood. Dammit, now he's going to freak out and I just may lose him when I finally just got him. His pupils were pitch black and he balled his fists up impossibly tightly. His feet wavered, first stepping towards me but then stumbling back as if he didn't trust himself.

"Edward, it's okay. You won't hurt me." I took a step towards him, holding my hand out reaching for him. I heard the hitch in my voice and knew that Edward heard it as well. His head shook in disgust.

"You can't say that Bella. When I tasted your blood, all I could think of were ways I could get more. I want to try Bella, I need to but I'm just not sure if I can. The pull of your blood is just too strong." Edward's face fell dramatically. He turned away from me and leaned against a tree further away.

Trying to collect my thoughts and strengthen my argument, I inhale deeply and carefully walk up behind Edward. Choosing the opposite side of the tree, I lean on it as well. The sun is setting and in combination with the weather, a misty haze is created.

"You see the sun?" I asked Edward. He cocked his head obviously confused. Smiling slightly I continued with my point. "It's the brightest and highest light in the sky. It's hot, bright and beautiful. It can hurt you if you look at it long enough, it can burn you if your underneath it enough. But that doesn't stop people from wanting to be around it, from needing to be around it. Edward, sometimes the best things in life may hurt us. But what would hurt even more would be for those things to be out of our lives."

Edward raised his eyebrows, stifling a laugh.

"I know, that last part didn't really make sense. Point is Edward, I could die from a car crash, from cancer, from many things. But I'd much rather die loving you, and if death is a variable in our relationship then I will so be it I'll gladly risk that." I walked up to Edward and grabbed his hands.

"Against my better judgement Bella, I can't have you out of my life. It would...drive the stake through." Edward's mouth opened in a complete grin, amused by his pun.

"Alright, now shut up and kiss me vampire." I licked my lips and pulled on his collar. Bending down, Edward and I locked lips once again. I smiled into the kiss, reveling in my victory. Before we could go any further, my cell chose this inopportune moment to ring.

"Sorry, that's Charlie." I mumbled and clicked the talk button.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, really? That's weird. Oh okay, I'm not at home though. With a friend. Dad, it's just Edward. What do you...alright I'll see you at home." Placing the phone back in my pocket, I turn my attention back to Edward.

"Charlie's upset about something, Jacob..."

"I heard. Vampire hearing remember?" Edward smiled morosely. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Wordlessly we walked back to the house and my truck hand in hand. The ride back was silent, I had to think of what to say to Charlie. Really, it all depends on what Jacob said to him. Whatever happened, not being around Edward was simply not an option.

"The dog is inside as well." Edward spat. Sighing, I simply nod. I wasn't expecting him to be here, this complicates things now.

"If I don't see you tomorrow, which there is a good chance of that happening, then I'll see you at school Monday." I opened the door ready to face the music. Edward zoomed in front of me and pulled me into him.

"You will see me tomorrow, I have to or I just may die from separation anxiety." Edward vowed.

"Now you shut up and kiss me, human." Edward smirked, throwing back my previous words at me. I linked my arms around his neck, propelling myself up towards him. He twirls me around as we dance this immaculately choreographed dance crafted by the hands of destiny.

The curtain call to that dance arrived prematurely as the porch screen door was heard squeaking open. Reluctantly we broke apart, equally pained to be denied our only desires.

"You better go, Charlie is pretty livid. He's concocting different ways of getting away with murder." Edward choked back a laugh at how impossible Charlie's apparent thoughts were.

"Tomorrow." I simply say.

"Tomorrow." We finally release our last hold and dually part.

I smile recalling what happened only moments ago, I'm abruptly shaken out of my daydreaming by the sound of my dad's anger-stricken voice.

"Bella! Get in here, we have to talk."

"Like I didn't figure that out." I muttered. His eyebrows raised as if he heard.

"What?"

"I just said I was coming dad, that's all." I could tell he didn't buy it but he chose to remain silent about it. He guided me inside to the living room where Billy and Jacob were impatiently waiting.

"Oh Billy, Jacob! What a pleasant surprise seeing you two here, what's up?" I asked playing dumb. I didn't have a plan really but nine times out of ten, if you played dumb well enough, you usually either got away with it, or the opponent was too annoyed to confront you about it. The only trouble was if you went too far with it, there really was a thin line.

"You know exactly what's up. Why don't you tell Charlie the real deal about Edward Cullen and his....family." Jacob sneered. His face was smug with satisfaction. Sighing deeply I dramatically plop into an available armchair.

"Fine. Edward Cullen is adopted along with his sisters and brothers. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen aren't really their parents." I looked up at everyone. Charlie looked confused, Jacob looked ready to blow and Billy just sat there indifferent.

"Bella, you know that's not the complete truth. Now either you tell them or I will." Jacob stood up shaking. Billy placed a hand on him trying to calm him. An idea popped into my mind and I almost laughed triumphantly about it.

"You're right, the truth it is. Now Charlie, I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just come out and tell you. Just promise not to have a heart attack or anything."

Charlie crossed his arms and that confused look never left his face. "Come on, out with it Bella."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you though. Edward and his family, well, they're all ferocious, man eating vampires!" I raise my voice theatrically. Now Charlie's face turns from confusion to impatient anger.

"Dammit Bella, if you can't tell me the truth then you're never leaving this house until you're forty!" Charlie shouted.

"She's right Chief..." Jacob started, he was brimming with happiness, content with watching his victory play out.

"Oh for crying out loud! Billy, Jacob, just go home I'll deal with Bella myself." Charlie ordered them out. And in all of two seconds Jacob's face fell in defeat.

"Now Bella, truth time." Charlie demanded. I really didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know what else to say, I guess I'll just head up into my room. See ya when I'm forty!" I call back as I run up the stairs. Woo, mission accomplished and crisis averted. I finally get in my room and click the door shut behind me.

"Well that was quite the entertainment."

I spun around, stunned to see Edward on my bed. Pleasantly and wonderfully stunned.

"Edward!" I gasped, running over to him and jumping in his arms. "How long have you been here?"

"I never left I was too curious as to what you would say."

"You're not mad at me that I told Charlie what you are?" I shivered in Edward's arms, anticipating his answer.

"How could I ever be upset with such a stunning creature like you? Besides, it was brilliant and completely discredited Jacob. Charlie is the kind of guy that believes in black and white, vampires just doesn't fit into that frame of mind.

Now I'm not Alice or anything, but I foresee smooth sailing from here on out." Edward kissed my forehead lightly.

"Smooth sailing with a human and a vampire? I don't believe that's possible. But I've always liked it rough." I purred and stroked Edward's chin. A deep, yet light, moan escaped Edward's throat. His lips captured mine, his hands became glued to the back of my head yet all over my body at once. Edward pulled away too soon and straightened himself. Needless to say I was disappointed.

"Charlie's coming up the stairs. He's going to sleep but the way things are going, he would have to come in here and see what all the commotion is." Edward ran a single finger down my face. "I'll see you tomorrow love."

"You better."

**((AN: I am mega pleased with this chapter and I hope you are just as much. So review and tell me what you think please!**

**Oh, and I'm moving on Monday. I have Orientation on Tuesday for school and then actual classes start back up on Wednesday. So needless to say, I'll be uber busy and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. But I'll do so as soon as I can.))**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know what I find interesting? How British/English students say they go to university while American students just say college. IDK, but anyway, now that I'm settled in my dorm and classes I should be able to update regularly. Yay!**

**Warning: There will be biting in this chapter! I'm super excited about it, it's going to be HOT! Like....rated t hot but still....lol!**

**Chapter 14**

The night passed with the blink of an eye. I've never had such a sound as wistful sleep. Looking up into those warm golden eyes, I easily remember why. Edward stares back, just as intense and caring as ever, like he could lose me forever.

"How did you sleep love?"

"I slept like a rock."

"Like the most dazzling rock that I have ever seen." Edward whispered almost immediately. Taking his arms, he wrapped them around me and lifted us up so I was sitting in his lap.

"So you may as well go hang out with your family. I think Charlie's gonna keep me prisoner for awhile."

Edward tilted his head to the side. I was waiting for his reply when my door squeaked open unexpectedly. Oh shit! My eyes widened, if Charlie caught Edward here that would really be the nail in the coffin.

"Edward!" I whispered rather loudly. He didn't respond so I tore my eyes from my impending doom to find that he had vanished. If there was ever a time I was thrilled that Edward was a vampire, then that time was now.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Charlie came all the way in and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Um...sure. I don't really know what to say about the other day though." I shrugged hoping to drop the subject.

"Me neither honestly. But while I don't believe what Jacob or Billy were saying, I know there is something going on with you. And until either you tell me or I find out on my own, you're going to have a curfew starting at 7pm on weekdays and 9pm on weekdays." Charlie swallowed, in an attempt to maintain his sternness I assume. This is the first time that he's laid down the law to me so to speak.

"Seriously? Come on Dad, I'm not doing anything wrong. It's not like I'm going out doing drugs with bad people or something." I scoffed. I'm simply getting high off of Edward.

"I can't be sure of what you are or aren't doing Bella. You haven't been acting like yourself. You've been flighty ever since you've been around that Cullen boy. Also, I'll be driving you to and from school." Charlie stood signaling the end of his disciplining. Well that was definitely the kiss of death to my life.

Then all of a sudden, everything clicked. Charlie wasn't angry with me, he was just worried that I was going to leave him to be with Edward. I remember hearing that is what Renee did to my grandfather when she was my age. Charlie always commented on how much I remind him of mom, except perhaps a bit more responsible.

"Dad, there's nothing to worry about. Edward's not going to come steal me away from you. You'll always have me, while I may not be in the house per se, I'll always be there for you." I swung my legs around and walked over to him. He stood up, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Bells, I just don't want to lose you. I saw what it did to your grandfather and I couldn't understand at the time but I definitely can now." Charlie straightened back up and coughed, chasing away the tense moment.

"I still think you should have a curfew on the weekdays though, but you can drive yourself to school. Well, I'll see you later kiddo." Charlie smiled slightly before walking out.

Moments later, Edward climbed back into my room from the window. Gliding up to me, he wrapped his arms around me.

"He thinks you're going to steal me away from him." I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Charlie need not worry about that."

Wringing out of his arms, I fling around and glare at him. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Edward and I were supposed to be forever and always. At least that was the conclusion that I had recently drawn.

"Yes he should! I'm not staying anywhere that you aren't Edward. You can't tell me that you're ready to give this up, to forsake our undying love?"

"Think about this rationally Bella. My family can't stay here forever. And if you went with me, you would be far away from all your family, and would you really be that inconsiderate to..."

"To what?" I stepped up to him trying to capture his fleeting gaze.

"I don't even want to think of it, but to pass away Bella." Edward sighed in defeat. Who was talking about dying?

"Edward, no one has to pass away here. I can be like you, and we really can be all that we can be." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and trace the curves of his face with my finger. Like the wind, Edward's hand seized my own and gripped it tightly.

"I'm not going to end your life Bella." Edward spoke firmly and assuredly. Inching up towards him I stand on my toes and capture his lips in a kiss. Slyly twisting my body, I force Edward to turn with his back against the bed. I know it's going to be a difficult task to push him over on my own, so I rely on the element of surprise.

"Edward, I think we should break up. This isn't working for me anymore." I said deadpanned. Edward's eyes filled with bewilderment and shock. He was at a loss for words for the first time in what I believe to be a long time. Choosing this moment to carry out my goal, I quickly jump on Edward wrapping my legs around his waist. As expected, Edward crashes on the bed behind him.

"Breakup? But..." His mouth opens to form words that I squash quickly in their place.

I feel his arms caressing my back, my neck, all over. With wild abandon our tongues fight for dominance. Sneaking my hands underneath his shirt, I moan with delight at Edward's chilled abs. Edward flips us around so he's on top. As I look into his eyes, I see the onyx stare of lust filling them. Smiling I reach up for another kiss, but Edward pushes me back down before ripping his shirt off.

I take in all of Edward's glorious physique, anxious to discover more. Pulling my shirt off next, Edward lifts me up to him.

"We shouldn't be doing this Bella, but dammit I need you." Edward hisses before attacking me with his skilled mouth.

I've always heard about making love and how supposedly it was better with the one that was meant for you. That seemed slightly ridiculous to me before, if something felt good then to me, it should be good with whomever. But now I look back on that with a better understanding.

Edward and I move in sync with one another for the last few times. Edward's head rears back with a deep, throaty growl. Giving me his attention back, he cradles his head in between my shoulder and my neck. And before I realize it, I feel his cold lips and sharp teeth ripping into my skin. Moments later, almost as quick as he had started, Edward drew back and stared at me with terror coloring his face.

**((AN: So there you go....I've been so tired since this move, but I posted this chapter cause I hate having long spaces between updates. So will Bella be a Vampire next chapter? Um.....I'll tell you now that she most likely will not. But remember that the Cullens drink human blood so it's really not that weird that Edward bit her....I mean it is in that Bella's his girlfriend but...well I'm rambling...all will be explained in the chapters to come! Review please, and thanks for reading!))**


	15. Chapter 15

_**So a little author's note here. Don't kill me!**_

_**I am writing but it's going slowly. Becoming Bella has 3 pages already wrote I just have to type it and upload it to the story. But Twilight: What If is ½ way finished. I was gonna upload it anyway but I figured it would be better if I finished and was thurough with it then rushing it. One of these stories WILL be up this weekend! Pinky promise! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Do I really have to tell you who's POV it is throughout the chapter? It's pretty obvious after a sentence or two. Alright, alright. I'm just being lazy. **

**You know how you write something but it doesn't seem like a real word? Well yeah, 'lolled' is one of those words for sure. At least for me, I dunno maybe I'm just challenged. Ha!**

**Oh and something important: the Cullens have actual fangs in this story. They descend on will. :)**

**Chapter 15**

The world was closing in on me. Everything became blurry and I was finding it hard to concentrate. Trying to get a grip on what was happening all I could feel or sense was the cold, panicked grip of Edward's hands on my arms.

"Bella! Be-la!" His screams sounded as if they were coming from a million miles away. I tried to hold on to his voice but as time slipped by it became harder and harder. Closing my eyes I let the darkness over take me.

_EPOV_

"Bella! "Bella!" I cradled her head in my hands, catching it as it lolled back. Her brown eyes were dilating and she was creeping towards unconsciousness. Gently shaking her, I try to keep her awake but to no avail.

Damnit, what am I supposed to do? I can't just walk down and tell Charlie I accidentally bit his daughter. Glancing hurriedly around I scoop Bella's seemingly life-less body in my arms and jump out the window. My phone suddenly buzzes and I read an incoming text from Alice.

_'Carlisle is already at the hospital. Everything will be fine.'_

My nerves and guilt are still waging war within me despite Alice's prediction. Pushing myself past my limit, I run to Forks General Hospital. Arriving, I don't even bother to keep up with my human facade as I rush past the admissions desk and head straight for the room that Carlisle had set up.

"Fix her! Please!" I shout in desperation. I don't know what I'll do without her. No. Being without her is not a possibility. I refuse to live in a world that she doesn't exist.

"Calm down Edward, go outside and think of something to tell Charlie." Carlisle spoke with a cool and even voice.

_'I'll do everything in my power to save her Edward. I know how much she means to you, and you to her.'_

I nodded before reluctantly leaving and crashing down the wall of his office. If I weren't already dead then I would have my second death via heart attack. The worst of it all is that Bella's dance with death is my own doing. Why do I have to be such a selfish bastard! If I could just walk away from those beautiful eyes, and that sweet innocent voice.

And now I was expected to call my love's father and cover up this atrocity. A real man would take responsibility and meet the same fate he destined for that unsuspecting soul. But I'm not a real man, not anymore.

I turn on autopilot as I float to Carlisle's office. Eyeing the phone that's going to have a major role in breaking Charlie's heart I grab it. Sighing I realize that I can't blame an inanimate object for what's ultimately my actions that will hurt Charlie.

"_Chief Swan?" _his voice sounded worried and urgent.

"Chief Swan. There's been an incident with Bella, you need to come to the hospital as soon as possible." There was a long and thoughtful pause. Really long, but I owed him all the silence in the world.

"_Wha-What happened?"_ his words quaked with uncertainty like he didn't really want to know but he had to. Running the concocted story through my mind for the millionth time I easily lie to him.

"We were lying out in a clearing in the forest, just looking at the sky talking, and a snake bit Bella on the neck. I rushed her to the hospital but my dad's still working on her. The snake. The snake was poisonous."

It wasn't completely untrue. I was poisonous just not a snake. More silence ensued from Charlie's end and again I waited.

"_Alright, I'm on my way." _ I swear I heard him curse as he brought the phone away to hang up. Knowing that Charlie was pacified, I go back to see how my poor love is doing.

"How'd he take it?" Carlisle asked the moment I stepped in the room. Daring a glance at Bella, I see her hooked up to all sorts of machines. But listening to her heart beating out of cadence, I know the machines are merely decoration. And for Carlisle to have not heard my conversation with Charlie, well that spoke volumes about the dour situation.

"Surprisingly well under the circumstances. I know what it looks like...I know what realistically I should prepare myself for, but does she have even the slightest chance?" My eyes bore into his and with all my might I implore him to lie to me. To tell me that I'll hold Bella again, that I'll feel her wonderfully warm skin flushed against my cold one. Yes, how do you lie to a mind reader? Very easily really, as long as said mind reader is in such denial then anything is possible.

"Whatever is meant to be will be." Carlisle simply stated.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie came bursting through the doors heavily panting. Carlisle directed Charlie with a swift hand motion. Charlie fell into a chair and grasped Bella's hand for dear life.

I took a respectful step back, allowing Charlie a chance to take in everything. His eyes were panic stricken and his heartbeat just as erratic as Bella's was slow.

"Oh God, Bells." Charlie inhaled deeply before breaking away from the hold Bella seemed to have on him, even unconscious.

"Tell me she's fine. Tell me she will wake up Carlisle." Charlie begged and pleaded. I closed my eyes, the reality was simply too horrid than I could even bare. I want to tell him what really happened. I want to tell Charlie what creature I really am and I need him to take out all his rage on me. And I would simply lie there and take it, hoping for nothing short of a slow and painful demise.

"Charlie, we are doing..." Carlisle broke off when we heard the bed moving slightly. Groaning escaped Bella's throat impossibly enough.

Stealing a glance at Carlisle I saw he was just as bewildered as I was. Bella's eyes fluttered as she fought against the bright lights of the hospital room. I don't understand the turnabout of my love's condition as her heart is still beating slower than normal. But I refuse to question such seemingly good fortune.

Rushing to her side again, Charlie cradles her head gently. "Bella? How are you? Are you Okay?"

We were all surrounding her bed, Charlie straightened himself out thinking he was overwhelming Bella. Which he was. Bella's eyes flickered between all three of us before trying to speak.

"Um, I guess I feel okay." She paused and blinked a few times. Her hand landed over her heart before she continued. "Though I feel a little weird, like...I don't know how to explain it."

"Well what happened in the meadow Bella?" Charlie asked.

Her eyebrows raised briefly caught off guard. She made a point not to look at Carlisle or I when she replied. "Edward and I were...talking...in the meadow. We were laying on the ground and I guess we were just so into our...conversation...that I never even noticed the snake sliding up to me until it actually bit me. After that I passed out pretty much right away."

I let out an inaudible breath out of a purely selfish relief.

_'I need to speak to Bella in private Edward. Take her father to the cafeteria.'_

"Come on Charlie, let's get some coffee while my dad checks over Bella." I gently pull Charlie along. His mind is still frazzled, unable to form any coherent sentence. Stumbling along, we make our way down the cold and sterilized hall while I hear Carlisle's voice rumbling softly.

_BPOV_

"Bella, can you describe how you are feeling a little more please?" Carlisle's cold hand cupped my own. Or his once cold hand. Looking down to see that the contact is truly there, I frown in confusion.

"Your hand, it feels normal."

Now it was Carlisle's turn to be confused. "Yes, as is your hand Bella. This is quite interesting, your heartbeat has slowed drastically yet your body seems to be functioning perfectly. Tell me, when Edward...bit you...what exactly happened?"

I scanned the room briefly, curious as to why Edward wasn't there. Perhaps he felt guilty as to why I was in this hospital bed to begin with. He didn't have to feel so upset, he did warn me and I was ready to accept the consequences. Well not ready, but the pros of being with him outweighed the cons in my mind.

"Edward took your father to the cafeteria so we could talk more freely. You didn't have to cover for us Bella, thank you."

"Yes I did, I could no more hurt Edward or the rest of your family as much as I could hurt myself. Like it or not, I'm in this for the long haul. Now, back to what happened."

"Take your time." Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Well Edward and I were uh...getting carried away...and things were getting pretty intense." I paused, swallowing an awkward moment down in a lump. "And we were both just so lost and Edward bit me. My vision kept going in and out and it felt as though the world was spinning. Edward let go almost immediately. I could hear his panic voice but I was really disoriented. Then a few seconds later, I blacked out for good, well until I woke up here."

I take a moment to really look at my surroundings. Everything seems so much crisper and clearer. The window was opened barely. I could hear the swishing of swings and the creaking of rusty metal and the joyful screams of children playing in the school playground. The strange thing was that I could hear it as if I was 5 feet from the playground not 500 or so feet from it.

"Can you hear those kids Carlisle?"

"Yeah what about them?" He paused for a minute before I believe he answered his own question. "You can hear them? That's amazing, they are definitely farther then what should be in your hearing range."

"And that's not all. I can see things I shouldn't, I mean it's like I can see air particles. Or dust particles in the air really."

A glint of excitement filled Carlisle's eye. "I can still smell faint traces of venom in your body Bella. But it's like it is compacted near your heart. Interesting. I've never seen or heard of such a case."

"Glad I can provide such a case to you, really I am, but um...do you think that I'm gonna be okay? I mean I'm not going to spontaneously die or anything right?" I was only halfway joking.

"You should be fine, there is venom in your system but as long as it stays interrupted then nothing bad should happen. The worst thing that could happen is you would turn into a vampire I'm sure." Carlisle spoke nonchalantly about it.

"Oh alright, yeah, no big deal."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Don't tell Edward about it though, I mean if you can help it. I want to see how he's going to react on my own." I smiled somewhat mischievously. Carlisle looked kind of worried with ever so slight creases gracing his inhuman features.

"I just want to toy with him a little Carlisle. He's also so careful around me, treats me so human...there's nothing to worry about I assure you."

"Well whatever your planning, good luck. Now I would want to keep you in the hospital for at least one more night, but you'll probably be with Edward a good portion of the night so it should be alright for you to leave now. I'll go get your paperwork started."

Nodding, I move to look around the room. I'm anxious to try out my new abilities now that Edward isn't the only one with all the advantages. Picking up a thick, plastic container I give it a cautious squeeze and hear each individual snap of the bending plastic as it easily breaks in my grasp.

Okay, so I seem to be stronger, but I don't think I should test how much stronger in this poor hospital room. The door opens again, letting Carlisle back in. When he hands me the form and I sign it gathering my stuff.

"Humans are curious creatures, Bella. They will ask questions if the see something that a human shouldn't be capable of. And remember, despite you enhanced abilities, you are still human. And if anything changes, I need to know."

"Don't worry Carlisle, you'll probably be the first. Well, the second if you count Edward." I smile cautiously before leaving.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked me, practically shouting down the hallway. He ran from Edward's side to meet me. Edward's face was strained. I could tell he was holding himself back and it was funny to me as I realize that if not for this change in my...chemistry...that I would never have even noticed something so miniscule.

"Hi dad. Yeah, everything is fine." I patted his shoulder.

"I want you to come home for awhile. Get some rest after what you have been through." Charlie's eyebrows burrowed together in a stern expression.

"It's just a snake bite. No big deal, but I guess I should for a little while." I really don't think I need to come back home, but Charlie has been through enough today and I guess I should take it easy on him. Especially since he would have a seizure, heart attack and an asthma attack if he knew the reality of the situation.

Edward was standing back for the little father/daughter moment but approached when the apparent end had arrived. He engulfed me in a worried, frozen hug. Wait...the normal frozen hug was not frozen any longer. I frowned a little at this newfound feeling.

"You're not cold anymore."

"What? Anymore?" Charlie was confused and rightfully so. But Edward new exactly what I was saying and he was still stunned.

"Yeah, um. Edward has poor circulation so he's usually not as warm as the average person would be. I don't know, I guess it isn't that big of a deal. I'll see you later?" I directed my question to Edward knowing I'd be getting a knock on my window later tonight.

**A/N: I'll try to have another chapter early this week. It's been a long time and you all probably hate me a little so I'm not going to ask for reviews. I won't ask you to review and I won't say "Please review? Thanks." I won't say that at all. In fact I won't even mention reviewing other than telling you that I won't ask for reviews. Alright, Ciao! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Charlie had pretty much left me alone for the rest of the night. For that I was thankful for. It had been a long couple of days and some peace and quiet is definitely something to look forward to. Since leaving the hospital, I hadn't noticed anything else that could be perceived to be supernatural but then again I haven't really had the opportunity to check anything out.

Looking at my clock, I see that it's taking Edward longer than usual to show up. So without further hesitation, I open the bedroom window and peer out into the forest. Although it's dark I can see as if my eyes were created with implanted night vision. But still no Edward in sight. I lean against the window sill trying to see further along the way but lose my hold and start to fall.

I hear the air whipping my ears yet somehow I manage to fall to the ground landing on both feet with all the skill and grace of a cat.

"Bella. What are you doing, how did you..." Edward ran up to me just as I straightened up.

"I uh. I was looking for you and fell. Obviously. I mean that's what I do, I fall." I chuckled nervously for some reason.

"Hold onto me, let's get you back upstairs."

I was tempted to see if I could jump back up by myself but falling on my feet was something completely different from jumping two floors up. So I fold and wrap my arms around Edward's waist. I feel him crouch down a little and launch us upwards. With a small thud, I was right where I started a little while ago.

"So now do you care to tell me why you were trying to fly?" Edward's eyebrow switched slightly.

"I seriously did fall. But you saw what happened Edward, I landed on both feet, just like y..." A lone finger landed on my lips, silencing my realization.

"Don't say it Bella. You are still human."

"Sure I am, only new and improved thanks to you."

Edward plopped down on my bed. He huffed out dramatically depressed over what he saw as the beginning of my demise. Of course I see this whole situation completely differently.

"I really wish you weren't so nonchalant about all of this. It's very serious."

"I know that Edward. But I don't exactly hate what's happened, whatever it is anyways." I leaned back into Edward on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and our hands intertwined.

"But things are already better this way. I mean look how close we are and I'm not even a little cold. I'd say that is a big improvement."

"Yes, but as much as I enjoy being close to you Bella, we don't know how else what I did to you is going to affect you. I couldn't live with myself if you were in any danger. You're my life Bella, regardless of what's right, you are everything that you shouldn't be to me and I can't change that now. As selfish as that is."

I sighed, probably way too loudly exasperated with this whole tango we always do. "Look I get it. I really do, we don't belong in each other's world but here we are and nothing is going to change."

"Alright. You're right, I just can't help feeling that way. But listen, Alice saw a thunderstorm in our forecast for tomorrow. It's the only time it's loud enough for us to play baseball. Care to join us?"

"Baseball? Way to change the subject. Well, ordinarily I'd say no but vampire baseball sounds like something I have to see for myself at least once." I smiled and could almost sense Edward's toothy grin as well.

**AN: It's pathetically short. I apologize and promise to do better next time. Seriously. :(**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Play Ball!**

The night seemed to drag on, guess I was more excited than I thought about our plans. I have never been the athletic type so I'm not too sure what level of involvement I will have. As soon as the sun touched the earth it seemed, my eyes shot open and I bolted out of bed. Edward would be picking me up within a few hours so I had time to kill.

Going through my morning ritual, I quickly throw on new clothes and tidy up my room a bit. Stepping out I could hear Charlie downstairs eating breakfast. It sounded like he decided to get a bowl of cereal from all the crunching sounds. I paused for a moment after closing my door. Realization hit when I thought about it more carefully. I shouldn't have been able to tell what Charlie had gotten to eat.

Not that I'm complaining about it. I smile freely and almost skip down the stairs, my already good mood being elevated even higher. Today would be a good day. No more plain, boring old Bella. That is definitely something I can deal with.

"Careful Bella. You know how clumsy you are with your two left feet." Charlie chuckled in reference to my unusually fast pace down the stairs.

"Oh I have a feeling accident-prone Bella is a thing of the past dad. So no work for you today?" It was a friday and Charlie often stayed home since things around Forks were so slow paced. Nothing to do but paperwork that could easily be put aside until Monday morning.

"Nope, I'll probably just bum around the house, I might even spend some quality time with my only daughter." Charlie smiled seemingly trying to guilt trip me perhaps.

"Aw dad. It's the weekend, we have plenty of time to have 'quality time.' I'm supposed to be playing baseball with the Cullens today. I know, you could go fishing, I feel like they'd be biting more than usual today."

"Well if you insist Bells." Charlie easily said, excited at the prospect of fishing. "Though I can't honestly see you with a bat in your hand. Just no more snake bites okay?"

"Yeah, cause I really plan those. Gotta have at least one snake bite a week just to get my rush." I laughed. Edward's car pulls up the driveway and I quickly grab an apple and my jacket.

"Oh Edward's here to pick me up, I'll see you later. Bye Dad."

"Bye kiddo."

"Bella. Today took forever didn't it?" Edward was halfway to the door by the time I walked out. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I don't think it could have taken any longer. Now come on, let's get in your car. There's something I've been waiting to do for quite awhile." I smiled and broke our hug to run to the passenger side of his Volvo. I saw Edward cautiously looking through the kitchen window before running as well.

"Oh yeah? Care to share?" Edward smiled and started the ignition.

"Of course." I leaned over and slowly kissed his once frozen lips. I kind of missed the stark contrast of our respective body temperatures but it was still a rush being anywhere near Edward. His hands snaked behind me, clenching my waist with just the right amount of pressure. Edward's left hand tangled itself in my hair. As I felt my heart beat thudding at an incredible pace, we finally broke apart, leaving me wanting more.

"If we keep that up, we're never going to get to the game on time."

"I don't mind." I raise my eyebrow suggestively, knowing that Edward isn't going to go any further with it. Especially after the 'snake bite' incident. Edward already started driving away before he even began to reply.

"Alice would be disappointed. She's looking forward to new blood." Edward grinned at his own joke.

"Yeah, well she's not the only one disappointed."

The rest of the short ride was done in a comfortable silence. Pulling up to an empty field, I quickly eyed the rest of the Cullens off in the distance.

"Why are they playing so far out?" I ask Edward once we are out of the car. He crouches down low for me to climb onto his back. Grabbing onto his shoulders I jump a little just high enough for him to grab my legs and help hoist me up.

"You can see them that far? Interesting. Anyway, it's the safest distance. For the cars' sake you know. Hold on."

I nodded into Edward's neck and he started running. The wind beats back my hair, completely destroying it. Not that I cared too much really. Just as quickly as I had climbed onto Edward's back he was setting me back down on solid ground.

"Well thank you kindly sir for the ride." I curtsy sarcastically, receiving a few laughs for my comedic efforts.

"Anytime young lady."

"Hey! I'm older than you to the naked eye so I'd mind you to respect your elders." I playfully punched him and shockingly enough he fell back a little bit before catching himself. Emmett missing what just happened either deliberately or in typical Emmett fashion, cracked up.

"Haha, we all know what's on her mind!" Emmett slung the baseball bat across his back. A resounding crack could be heard as Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"Bella, have you noticed anything else since last time I've seen you?" Carlisle asked. Ever the curious one.

"Um. I don't know not really. Just the increased hearing, sight and I guess strength now." I thought about Edward's and my kiss earlier, "oh and touch. Edward's not really cold anymore."

"It seems like your senses have improved, later I want to run some more tests if that's okay with you."

"Tests, can't ever have enough of those." I laughed. "That's fine though. Now let's play ball!"

Everyone cheered in agreement and we all took our places. I was going to be the referee I guess. That was the only position I could do really in all fairness. Alice was the pitcher, Esme was catcher, Emmett and Jasper were playing outfield, Carlisle and Edward infield and Rosalie was up to bat first. Alice pulled her arm back preparing to throw and I carefully watched as Rosalie's stance tensed ever so slightly. Alice seemed to be waiting for some exact moment.

The ball cut through the clouded air like a machete clearing out a jungle just as the sky crackled with thunder. Realizing she was waiting for the safety of the thunder boom, I stare on in amazement at how deafening loud the sound of the bat connecting with the defenseless ball is. Rosalie carelessly drops the bat and runs at full speed to each of the bases. Edward runs after the fly away ball and throws it back to Esme at home plate just as Rosalie makes it to home base. Everyone looks at me waiting to call the move.

I swallow hesitant about how to do so. Technically she's out but I'm not so readily willing to give her another reason to dislike me more than she already does. Saved by a panic stricken yell that escapes Alice's throat, every thought is quickly dropped and all of our attention is devoted to the small psychic.

"Someone's coming! They'll be here in five minutes. Vampires." She whispers the last part. Everyone crowds around me almost automatically.

"There's not enough time to get her out of here. Keep her in the back maybe they are just passing through." Carlisle speaks rushed yet calmly. Edward throws his baseball cap onto my head and gathers my hair in between his hands almost wrapping it around my neck.

"Like that'll help. I can smell her a mile away." Rosalie snaps, referring to my human scent.

"The smell of her blood has lessened, maybe they won't be able to tell with the mixture." Edward spoke as if he was trying to convince himself of this. I swallowed deeply, nervous about what would happen.

"You'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to you Bella." His eyes bore holes into my own, forcing me to believe him like some kind of second gift of his. I manage to smile weakly, switching between belief and apprehension over the situation.

"They're here." Alice stated firmly. The circle of vampires closed around me. In the distance, three vampires made their way through the clearing. By the looks of it, it was a small coven of a red haired woman, a blonde haired male and an African American male.

I can hear my heart beating frantically and try to take deep breaths, slowing the blood flowing temptingly through my veins. Not an easy feat by any means.

"Hello there. What's going on here?" The dark skinned male stepped forward positioning himself as the leader.

"Just playing a game of baseball. My family and I have taken up a permanent residence in this area, we don't want any unnecessary drama." Carlisle stated, ever the diplomat.

"Of course. We were just passing through, a few humans caught winds of our...actions, but we will gladly lead them away and keep them off your trail." He smiled and tilted his head thinking about something.

"Would you mind if we joined you for a quick game?"

Edward's hands tensed up, he was trying not to ball them up in worry but it was to no avail. The blonde haired one seemed to take note, and took a few steps forward.

"We were actually just finishing up."

"Shame. Maybe another time them. Come on James, Victoria." The still nameless man beckoned. I let out a breath of relief thinking the worst was over.

Until the wind chose that moment to make it's presence known and blow with a specific rigor. My hair flew around my face, and James' fleeting form rapidly twirled back around.

"You brought a snack? She doesn't smell quite human but I can tell there's still blood in her. I'm not too picky." Both him and the woman laughed in delightful anticipation. My eyes widened, heavy with fear that was far too obvious. So much for playing it cool. I took a few steps back as James tried to advance forward.

Edward and his family shot forward prepared to attack. "She's off limits!" Edward growled furiously.

"James! Come on, we can feed on the way out. Too much trouble for such a little girl." The leader bowed and smiled like he just did us a favor. Which I guess in a way he kind of did for that moment at the very least.

James glared at Edward and myself one last time before falling back. They all left almost in an instant.

"We have to get you out of here, he's not going to just give up. He had no thoughts of abandoning the idea of having you in the least." Edward spoke quickly and intensely.

Great. If it's not one thing, it's the other.

**((AN: I have no internet until who knows when, that is why my updates have been sparse and sporadic. Though I have to accredit some of it to laziness. :( Hope you liked this chapter! It felt like it took ages to write. Hopefully inspiration hits me like a semi!))**


End file.
